Clone Wars: Lelouch of the Third Faction
by Jerex
Summary: Betrayed by his nation, his family, the Britannian Emperor took everything away from Lelouch Vi Britannia how ironic then that becoming the next Sith Emperor will enable him to take it all back.
1. Chapter 1 It Begins

**Clone Wars: Lelouch of the Third Fraction**

Betrayed by his nation, his family, the Bitannian Emperor took everything away from Lelouch Vi Britannia how ironic then that becoming the next Sith Emperor will enable him to take it all back.

Chapter 1) It Begins

 _Peace is a lie_

2010ATB: Hundreds of Britannian VTOL Aircraft begin strafing runs across Japanattacking key targets with pin-point accuracy.

2015ATB: In a hidden location somewhere in Area 11 Lelouch clad entirely in black from head to toe, wearing velvet gloves over his hands and a cloth half mask obscuring his mouth completes the connections on the cylindrical device he is holding.

 _There is only Passion!_

2010ATB: A lone Fighter-Bomber breaks off from the group alone on a special mission of the utmost importance.

2015ATB: Lelouch presses the switch and with the traditional hum his new lightsaber activates, powered by a crystal forged through sith alchemy its bright-red hue would be instantly recognisable to any Jedi he met. Fortunately he wasn't planning to meet any Jedi anytime soon.

 _Through Passion, I gain strength!_

2010ATB: Ignoring any number of available targets the pilot was entirely focussed on carrying out their mission swiftly and effectively.

2015ATB: Lelouch gives his new weapon a few practice swings having trained in the art of swordmanship from an early age. Getting use to the lighter weight of the lightsaber compared to a sword would take time, he completed three near perfect form III stances, perhaps not as much as he had feared.

 _Through Strength, I gain Power!_

2010ATB: The Fighter-Bomber reaches its destination and locks its laser designators on the target, the pilot's thumb rests over the switch that will trigger the bomb bay doors and unleash it's deadly cargo.

2015ATB: Lelouch satisfied deactivate his lightsaber clipping it to his belt he puts away the tools and spare parts left cluttered over his workspace with but a wave of his hand. A small smile forms on his features as he allows himself a brief moment of awe at his abilities before returing his features to their usual cool and impassive appearance.

 _Through Power, I gain Victory!_

2010ATB: Two small boys no older than ten were playing in the hills around the nearby shrine when they hear a strange and foreboding whine coming from the skies.

2015ATB: Lelouch exits the room and never looks back it would be a long time before he would set foot back inside it again if he ever does. He had made his decision and would stick by it having debate long and hard and meditated just as long on the subject. 'Perhaps' he mused to himself 'it was inevitable'.

 _Through Victory, My Chains are Broken!_

2010ATB: the smaller and frailer of the two realise what it means before his companion and breaks out into a run towards the small building atop the hill, but the distance was too great and his legs were to weak.

The Fighter-Bomber unleashes hell upon the target, a building owned and lived in by the Prime Minister of Japan. Dropping his entire payload some 28 munitions in total, some would say overkill for such a small and unarmoured position but he had his orders.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch screams his voice breaking halfway through from the strain as the heat from the explosion washes over him. He tries to stand to stagger forward despite his skin beginning to blister from the exposure, tears stream down his face before been evaporated seconds later.

The other boy Suzaku his best friend grabs him from behind and begins pulling him away despite his protests.

"Let me go, damn you Suzaku I have to rescue her, I order you to let me go!" Lelouch screams, if he knew any he'd have added a list of profanities into the mix. Alas due to his upbringing he only knew a few mild ones and they didn't have quite the same impact.

"It's too late Lelouch" Suzaku replies his voice quivering with shock and horror.

Nunnally had lost the use of her legs and couldn't join in their games as they ran and played. She also suffered from the same weak constitution as her older brother and so got tired easily especially in the summer heat. It had been her suggestion that she stay in the house out of the sun resting while Lelouch joined Suzaku on one of their 'adventures'. If only he'd offered to carry her on his back, she wouldn't be…

Something inside Lelouch broke as he accepted the truth what he had known the moment the first bomb had fell…Nunnally was gone. His fear, shame, self-loathing and doubts were washed away by the white-hot fury that boild inside him, Nunnally was gone, Nunnally was dead. Because of Britannia! Even at a distance Lelouch would recognise the markings of a Britannian Aircraft and it was unlikely any Japanese military plane would suddenly decide to bomb their leaders country estate to bits.

This wasn't mere ager, this wasn't even rage. This was pure, unadulterated, and focussed hatred.

"I swear Suzaku" Lelouch hissed his voice saw from all his earlier screaming and yet oddly fitting under the circumstances "I will Obliterate Britannia!" he declares hotly, his once violet eyes flicker with a sulphuric-yellow glow before dying down to their regular colouration.

 _The Force shall set me free!_

2010ATB: Elsewhere a Sith Holocron activates releasing the spirit of a once legendary and powerful Dark Lord wreathed in shadows. Nearby a rust-red coloured droids optics blaze red as it emerges from standby mode.

"Exclamation: Is it time master?" The droid asks gleefully with just a hint of homicidal menace present.

"The time has come HK-47 find my heir, bring him to me and let nothing stand in your way" Darth Revan former supreme commander of the Republic and former Emperor of his own Sith Empire smiled coldly. 'Your hate is strong my very young descendant, but without control it may consume you before you can harness it, without my tutelage both are dreams may never come to pass'

five years later

Lelouch knelt before his master the spirit of Darth Revan and his distant ancestor on his mother's side of the family. Lelouch had grown up reading of the great tacticians and leaders his world had produced, reading of Alexander the Great, Napoleon Bonaparte, Sir Francis Drake, and even the Modern German General Rommel who invented the Blitzkrieg tactic that caused Britannia's conquest of Africa to stall dramatically.

But above all of those he revered the name Revan Bloodraven (Darth Revans real name) for he had lead armies against forces he could barely imagine, fleets of warships into battles upon which the fate of most of the galaxy rested upon. He had achieved the impossible and turned the tide against what had appeared to be an unbeatable, unquenchable and indefatigable foe.

"What is thy bidding my master" Lelouch whispers respectively as he dips his head in a bow deep enough to convoy his respect while shallow enough to maintain his own superiority, he was after all alive and still growing strong while his master been a mere force spirit was forever stuck at the level of power he had reached before his death.

"My apprentice you have changed much since you came to me" Revan muses nostalgically "once you were weak, really weak, no seriously a five-year old with a gammy arm could have had you".

Lelouch's left eye twitches at the insult but otherwise ignores it he had been weak, a weak petulant boy filled with anger, rage, hatred, and though it pained him to admit it fear.

"But now you have grown strong, mostly my doing of course, but you deserve some of the credit I suppose" Revan continues displaying the same arrogant jerk-like tendencies that made even his friends want to kill him. (Cough, Darth Malak, cough) heck it was only his ridicules skill in the force that had allowed him to survive as long as he did. Thankfully his descendants seemed to take more after Bastila.

"But now your training nears completion, there is nothing more I can teach you that time, experience or a very comprehensive library cannot instruct you" Revan clears his throat theatrically "To become a full fledged sith lord if that is your wish you must as I did, gain the approval of the ancient sith lords in the ancient tombs of the ancient Sith on the ancient world of Korriban".

Lelouch sweatdropped okay so the place was old he got that. "It is my wish and I will become a sith lord" He states brokering no argument from his master who nods his translucent head thoughtfully.

"I too sense your destiny is leading…beyond this world" he announces foreshadowingly. "however for your training to be complete regardless on whether you journey to Korriban or not you must yet complete one more task from me" Revan declares his voice for once becoming totally serious as he stared down at his apprentice with the eyes that had slain so many.

"I am prepared" Lelouch states firmly, rubbing the side of his lightsaber hilt comfortingly "I can complete any task you ask of me"

"Good" Revan smiled coldly "you'll need that determination, for your task is to kill me".

 **AN: I've wanted to write a Code Geass/ Star wars story for so long.**

 **Dedication: thanks to Dragon145 who has graciously allowed me to use the themes and OC's from his excellent Naruto/Star wars Crossover Clone Wars Three Sides.**

 **Note: Darth Revan's Personality is based upon another Naruto/SW story Glory of the King where an immortal nearly 4000 year old Revan who's seen and done practically everything was a jerk to pretty much everyone he met, and Naruto his apprentice picked up a few of his mannerisms. Lelouch won't become like him but I liked the byplay it caused rather than have Revan be serious all the time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Passing the Mantle

**AN: I'm glad to see reception of the first chapter was reasonably high, I hope people could follow the format I used (which thankfully was a one of and we won't be jumping back and forth between eras again) I struggled to write the first chapter and contemplated setting it right at the start when Lelouch happens upon the scene of his mothers death and then fast forward to been exiled by the Emperor and the subsequent invasion of Japan but decided it would only be rehashing what other fanfics have done thousands of times over. Instead I was inspired to add in the Sith code and began alternating between the past and present and it seemed to work.**

 **Yes I know killing of Nunnally isn't exactly original and tends to be overused in fanfics but her death tragic as it was is necessary as it was her loss that drove Lelouch into the dark side of the force. And without that push I can't see him becoming a Sith Lord and leaving the world to explore the galaxy. Instead like canon Lelouch who despite his hatred for his homeland up until the Shinjuku massacre was content to live in anominity with his sister. Does anyone else wonders if the purists hadn't targeted Suzaku would he have bothered to put himself at risk to save an unknown Japanese guy or would he have let them die and never go on to create Zero and eventually the Black Knights? Food for thought there.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, and fave's**

 _Previously_

"I am prepared" Lelouch states firmly, rubbing the side of his lightsaber hilt comfortingly "I can complete any task you ask of me"

"Good" Revan smiled coldly "you'll need that determination, for your task is to kill me".

Chapter 2) Passing the Mantle

Lelouch's carefully crafted façade of control came crashing down as he looked at his master with aghast. "Wh-what!" he stutters as a dozen different scenarios race through his mind.

Revan chuckles darkly pleased that he'd broken his apprentice's composure so easily. "You heard me correctly Dark Prince to complete your training you must destroy my Holocron and release my soul shard into the force" he sighs theatrically "in essence you will 'kill' me" he declares.

"But master why?" Lelouch protests "there is still so much you can teach me…" he trails of remembering Revan's earlier declaration.

Revan sighs wearily "And their-in lies the trap, of course you could take my holocron with you consult with me, or leave it behind here where whenever your schemes fail or it become too much for you to handle…you would be safe in the knowledge that you can return and ask my advice" he gaze's levelly at Lelouch "I have been many things over my existace, a Jedi Master, a fleet commander, a General, a Sith Lord and Emperor, a warlord, a destroyer, a demon and a messiah, I am not and will never be a crutch!"

Lelouch muses over his Master's words and comes to the same conclusion "then there really is no other choice" he states sadly "Whether I become a Sith Lord, a Jedi Knight or go my own way, whether I succeed or fail, whether I conquer the galaxy or become a hermit living on a barren world in the middle of nowhere, I will do so on my own merits or not at all" he declares passionately .

"That's the spirit" Revan congratulates Lelouch "I entrust the Ebon Hawk to you, take good care of her, Or I'll find a way to come back and haunt you" he laughs only semi-jokingly.

"Don't worry Master" Lelouch activates his lightsaber holding it in one had while his other behind his back crosses it's fingers "She won't get a scratch" he promises convincingly before stabbing the ruby-red blade through his masters holocron assembly shattering it and causing Revans translucent blue form to fade as his presence vanishes into the void.

'Remember the force shall always be with you, my heir' Revan's voice a mere whisper echoes in Lelouch's mind one last time before falling silent.

0o0o0

Outside Revan's retreat

Lelouch stepped outside and took in a deep lung full of fresh air taking in the scenery, the forest spread out below alit only by the light of the moon and the stars above. The hidden base was located inside a small hill deep in an untouched Japanese forest; a focal point in the force had formed here over millennia and drove anyone who came to near away making it the perfect hiding place. The world was silent except for the sound of crickets chirping.

"HK" Lelouch spoke up and the aforementioned rust-red plated Droid appeared out of the gloom as f a wraith summoned by his very call.

"Exasperated statement: I can no longer sneak up on you master, perhaps Master Revan can upgrade my stealth functions if he is available"

"Master Revan is dead" Lelouch announces without preamble despite not knowing how the aggressive protocol droid would react to the news "and he died by my hand" he adds almost as an afterthought.

HK-47 regards Lelouch with its menacing red optics "Declaration: command reverts, Heir of Revan designated Lelouch Vi Britannia is now my master"

Lelouch smiled darkly well that was one less thing to worry about "prepare the Ebon Hawk for takeoff" he issued his first command before turning and striding back into the base. "And it isn't Lelouch Vi Britannia, not anymore from henceforth you will address me as Lelouch Bloodraven" he announces dramatically.

"Sarcastic retort: why yes Master Lelouch Bloodraven" HK-47's monotone voice gave no hint of emotion, which was of course why he'd been programmed to admit what type of statement he was making.

Lelouch smirked as he strode along he'd just acquired a very valuable piece. He glanced back at the forest this would be his last view of his homeworld Terra Firma's natural beauty for a long time.

"This world was never big enough for me" he mused clenching his fist. "But I will be back to avenge you, I swear it" he whispered darkl. His mother and sister's faces held firmly in his mind.

0o0o0

The Ebon Hawk flew out of the hanger and up into space causing a flurry of UFO sightings in and around Area 11. Fortunately before the Royal Air Force can despatch Fighters to intercept it had reached a high orbit beyond Britannias ability to follow. And at Lelouch's commands entered Hyperspace.

The Ebon Hawk came out of hyperspace in front of the ancient Sith homeworld of Korriban. As the Ship began its descent Lelouch found it odd that neither the Jedi nor the republic had some kind of fleet or even a monitoring station guarding the Sith World. He had been sure he'd have had to rely on the Ebon Hawk's Stygian Crystal powered cloaking device to sneak his way onto Korriban.

"Complacent" he muttered under his breath in disgust. Had he been in charge he would have left the Sith homeworld guarded by some form of defensive force. It just went to prove Master Revan right he supposed, to think the Jedi would actually be so short sighted as to overlook such an obvious sign of the Sith. No wonder he nearly conquered the Republic with a handful of fanatics, droids and some conscripted men.

Once the ship had landed in a concealed spot; Lelouch and HK walked out and journeyed over to the biggest patch of civilization. Lelouch clad in his black outfit glad that he had forgone the more traditional black robes that would have made him instantly recognizable as a Sith. Even so in the squalor of the Korriban capital city (barely the size of a small Britannian town) He stood out like a saw thumb in his fine clothes. Lelouch and HK split up with Lelouch entering several bars enquiring about how to find someone who knew the land good enough to guide him to wherever he needs to go.

Eventully a trio of shovenly dressed men of various species claim to know the way to the Valley of the Dark Lords. They are clearly local 'gangers' thugs, criminals, the dregs of even the dregs of society. And even without the force he could have read their intentions easily. They planned to waylay him as soon as they were outside the city, stealing his money, his possessions and leave his corpse for the native predators to feed upon.

He ignored this and agreed to their terms fifty credits each playing the role of the rich, young and ultimately stupid nobleman. They did after all know the route to the Valley and planned to take him along that way where they wouldn't be disturbed. They would soon find however that they were not the great preditors and he was not their weak and mild prey but in fact he was the hawk and they were the mice in the upcoming drama.

And sure enough halfway to the tombs they pulled out their poorly concealed blasters and turned on Lelouch who calmly draws his Lightsaber its ruby-red blade activating to deflect their blaster fire which is reflected back at the Weequay hitting it and causing it to drop to the ground withering in pain. Several more gangers appear from around the ravine to back up their friends including one joker wearing a rusty old Jetpack and a set of armour including a helmet with a visor that resembles the traditional T-shaped Mandalorian Visor although the armour and helmet are more streamlined and lighter than the crusader armour Mandalorians wore millennia ago.

He sliced a human ganger in half as he force pushes a second into the canyon wall with enough force to break bones, back flipping away from the flying mandalorian wannabe's flamethrower bursts before stunning him with a concentrated blast of force lightning causing him to fall. Deflecting the blaster fire from the remaining gangers which was becoming more frantic now their forces had been whittled down to such a degree when…

A Trandoshian suddenly found itself missing a head as a blaster bolt aimed with expert precision blew it into meaty chunks leaving the body to flop to the ground lifeless. HK-47 entered the fray blasting another human ganger with enough firepower to vaporize most of his body grabbing a male Twi'lek by the throat upending them to slam their head into the ground with enough force to pancake it.

Lelouch himself advances on the final ganger another Twi'lek who drops his weapon and begs pathetically for his life Lelouch cuts him down without a hint of remorse. This world, no this universe was a better place without such scum fouling it.

Meanwhile the Manadlorian wannabe had recovered and aimed his wrist mounted blaster at Lelouch's back even as HK-47 finished of the Weequay Lelouch had wounded. Just before he can fire he gasps and chokes his hands instinctively reaching for his throat to try and clear a blockage that wasn't there.

Lelouch turns around his hand held clenched as he force chokes the last man standing or rather kneeling. giving his fist a sharp twist to the right to snap the man's neck in half killing him instantly.

"Thanks for your timely arrival HK" Lelouch thanks the assassin droid absently as he purveys the mandalorian's armour. It was certainly lighter than the ancient armours Mandalorains used to favour. He didn't know why a member of a once noble warrior race would be found throwing in with a grubby group of criminals and cutthroats like these, and didn't particular care. While the jetpack looked just as likely to explode as propel you through the air the rest of the armour and equipment seemed well cared for if a bit scratched and weathered in places.

"Joyous Exclamation: how I have longed to hear the sound of blaster fire and screams of burning meatbags as I deprive them of their lives they value so much, please say they're will be some more death and destruction to come?" HK-47's optics seem to glow even brighter at the thought it seemed this battle as brief as it was had perked the droid up.

"It was a good plan to have you shadow me from a distance" Lelouch admits smiling apologetically "but I'm afraid I must continue on alone" he had to convince the Ancient Sith Spirits to grant him the title of Sith Lord on his own merits without any outside interference. "HK could you gather together anything of value these guys had, especially that guy's armour, they probably have a transport parked nearby you can use".

HK-47 sighed gloomily "irritated response: can you obtain a minion or two to take care of this grunt work Master?" the homicidal droid requests before beginning to gather together the ganger's weapons, and money, datapads, tools and whatever other bits and pieces were of value.

Lelouch chuckles "I'll work on it" he promises as he presses on close enough now to feel the dark side of the force as he stepped around a bend in the canyon and entered the Valley of the Sith Lords.

 **AN:For those expecting a Lelouch/Darth Revan fight I'm sorry if you're disappointed. And I hope the fight scene at the end makes up for it. I hope it came across alright I tried to describe how I saw Starkiller fight when playing the force Unleashed games. By the way did anyone notice HK-47 slipped off before Lelouch hired the ganger's as guides? That was deliberate Lelouch knew in a cesspit such as Korriban he'd stand out and be targeted because he looks affluent and rich. He could have disguised himself using an old jumpsuit to appear like a common smuggler but then he wouldn't have been able to put on quite as good a first impression when he meets the Spirits of ancient Sith Lords.**

 **P.S. Lelouch as you may tell has plans for the Mandalorian armour he's acquired. I really wanted to avoid him wearing Revan's or a copy of Revan's armour as I tend to think that's overdone to much in fanfics. So really the entire fight was just an excuse for him to kill a modern day Mandalorian and loot his corpse for the armour.**

Tech File

" **Ebon Hawk** " Ship Type: modified Dynamic-class Freighter, Design Specs: Length: 24m, Width: 22.5m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Hyperdrive-equipped, Repulsorlift Engines, Shielding: Deflector Shields (military grade for a ship that size), Crew: 1(min), 3 (optimal: Pilot, Co-pilot and Gunner), Passengers: 8, Cargo Capacity: 40 tons, Other Systems: Stygian Cloaking Device, communication Jammers, smuggling holds,

Armament: 1x Dual Light Turbolaser Turret (twin-barrel, Dorsal mounted), 2x Heavy Quad Laser Cannons (four-barrel, one mounted on each wingtip), 1x Concealed Anti-Personnel Repeating Blaster (Ventral mounted), 1x Warhead Launcher (4 torpedoes),

Note: Revan's personal transport and his pride and joy is pretty much the knights of the old republic era version of the Millennium Falcon, due to extensive modifications, refits and replacement parts over the last three and a half millennia whether or not it can still be considered the same vehicle is debatable.

 **HK-47** : Droid Type: Aggressive Protocal Droid (also considered an Assassin Droid and a Battle Droid), Design Specs: Height: 1.8m, Sensor/Optic colour: Orange, Plating colour: rust-red, Equipment: Vocoader with translation matrix, Armament: CLASSIFED,

Note: the most efficient killing machine ever designed programmed with over ten thousand ways to kill many forms of life ; and is also capable of the secondary role of interpreter for a variety of common galactic languages. All other information classified to organic meat bags such as yourself.

 **T3-M4** : Droid Type: Utility Droid, Design specs: Height: 0.96m, Sensor/Optic colour: Blue (main), Yellow and Red (secondary's), Equipment: Droid Language Vocoder, Tool Access Port, Auditory and Sonar Scanner, Radar Eye, Radionic Sensor, Multi-function Arm, Armament: 1x Integrated Blaster, 1x Electroshock Arm, 1x Flamethrower,

Note: although not mentioned in story at this point T3 is responsible for keeping the Ebon Hawk maintained and functional. Despite merely been a Utility Droid (an ancient version of the modern astromech), it's more heavily armed than many Battle Droids this is due to Revan's insistence that his property should be able to defend itself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Trials of a Sith Lord

Chapter 3) The Trials of a Sith Lord

Lelouch entered the valley ready for whatever tests the spirits of the Sith Lords would give him.

Making his way into the Tombs he is soon confronted with one of the Sith Spirits he so greatly sought to meet.

" _Boy, why have you come to our resting place? If you are here to plunder out tombs of their treasure, beware for only death and damnation awaits you"_ the Sith spirit hissed darkly.

Lelouch smirked in response to the veiled threat and said "I am no mere thief, ancient one and if you expand your senses you will see this".

" _Can it be? After so very long…a Darksider?"_ The spirits tone changed from one of hostility to curiosity _"why have you come to this hallowed land, dark one?" the Sith spirit demanded._

"Why? Why to be acknowledged as a Dark Lord of the Sith of course" Lelouch replied arrogantly flipping his black clok over his shoulders briefly exposing the blood-red underside.

" _Impossible"_ another Sith spirit, a translucent red being that towered over the other spirit declared. _"There are already two Sith, a master and an apprentice, to grant another the title of Dark Lord would be in violation of the rule of two"._

" _And what do we care for this rule of two?"_ another far older and more ancient Sith spirit argued.

" _In my time the Sith Lords were many, and we were not afraid to challenge the Jedi directly, none of this lurking in the shadows, using intermediaries, scheming and plotting for generations with very little to show for it"_ another Sith spirit with a bald head and a heavily scarred face agreed.

Lelouch had of course learnt about the current Sith Paradigm from Master Revan. The rule of two created by Darth Bane the last and only surviving member of the Brotherhood of Darkness, after he had found and deciphered a Sith Holocron made by Darth Revan.

Of course Master Revan had also gone on to admit he'd created that Holocron during a night of heavy drinking while on a bar crwl with his apprentice Darth Marak before been distracted by a deeply philosophical debate with a green skinned topless Twi'lek waitress. As such the rule of two's foundation wasn't all that auspicious but in fact the ramblings of two highly-inhibited Sith Lords.

"Why should I be stopped from making the attempt?" Lelouch interrupts the Sith spirits argument to ask. "If I am worthy and strong enough to pass your tests surely that should merit becoming a Dark Lord".

" _How impudent"_ a grizzly old sith spirit clad in armour with a pale complexion and a goatee glowered at Lelouch _"you dare to interrupt your betters while they are in the midst of a debate over whether or not you should be allowed to face the trials or if we should just kill you now and be done with it"_

"My apologies exalted one" Lelouch drawled inflecting as much sarcasm into the honorific as possible "but my 'betters' were not so much debating as squabbling like children over who gets to wield the big stick!"

" _Impudent"_ the Sith spirit growled out again and then smiled _"but apt enough, very well I approve of the boy, allow him to take the trials"_

Lelouch resisted the urge to double-take as the spirit faded from view soon joined by the others leaving him with merely the first sith spirit he'd encountered. Was it just his imagination or had he just received approval from Naga F'ing Sadow himself? One of the earliest Sith Emperor's to rise to power.

" _You are to be allowed to attempt the trials"_ the Sith spirit states _"pass all three and you will immediately be considered a Dark Lord and will be granted our full support"_

Those who followed the rule of two of course didn't have to take the tests as they automatically gained the title upon slaying their masters. Completing the trials however had additional benefits; for one you became much more powerful than you were before, and two whether they liked you or despised you was immaterial passing the trials gained you the respect of the ancient Sith spirits who would no longer be able to interfere or sabotage your plans. This was why Lelouch was determined to pass the trials.

Lelouch nodded his head curtly to show his understanding "I am ready" he declared confidently.

" _We shall see"_ the sith spirit replied before disappearing as Lelouch's vision fades to black.

The Trial of the Mind

A nine year old Lelouch looked on in horror from the pillar he was crucified upon, blood dripping from the pegs imbedded through his arms and legs onto the floor staining it a dark red. The Emperor levelled his shotgun pistol and fired executing his former Empress Marianne Vi Britannia. A splatter of her blood reached him landing on his cheek as he watched her corpse fall down the stairs where she'd been standing near the top.

At the bottom of the stairs the bodies of the Ashford family, Milly her parents and her grandfather, Netty, Cornelia and Euphey as well as the members of his mother's royal guard were laid each having been executed by the Emperor's personal guards the Knights of the Round. Who even now stood behind the Emperor swords in hand but lowered, still dripping with the blood of their victims.

Lelouch had never felt so much pain before in his life, both physically and mentally as everyone and everything he loved was been taken from him again! All except…

Bismarck dragged Nunnaly forward past his position and up the stairs her legs trailing behind uselessly, tears streamed down her face, her eyelids remained thankfully shut sparing her the sight of their dead mother's body and the others, but the smell of blood would have been overpowering to her sensitive nose.

Reaching the top landing and the Emperor Bismarck carelessly tosses Nunnaly down before his feet and kneels beside the bleeding, bruised and dishevelled preteen girl affirming his loyalty to the monster Lelouch had for a father.

"You have done well in disposing of these mongrel curs lord Waldstein" The Emperor a great bear of a man, smiled evilly and gestured at his common born daughter "prise her eyes open, I want to look her in the eyes as I end her life".

And Lelouch…snaps! The defilement of Nunnally hitting him far harder than even witnessing his own mothers execution. Fear, and anger replaced by hate, the hatred swelling within him until it just bursts!

The knights of the Round take a step back in primal fear as waves of darkness seem to roll of Lelouch's body. A chanting can be heard, rising in volume with each line.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion, Through Passion, I gain strength, Through Strength, I gain power, Through Power, I gain victory, Through Victory, MY CHAINS ARE BROKEN!"

The pillar cracks and shatters falling apart as the metal pegs are ripped from his arms and legs and sent flying at high speed to embed themselves each through a throat of one of the faceless knights of the round killing four of the Emperors guards instantly.

Lelouch stands tall, as much as his nine year old frame will let him. Ignoring the pain from his bleeding limbs, for the pain was his friend and now it was time to introduce his enemies to it. "The Force shall set me free" he intoned far lower than his previous crescendo but somehow far more ominous.

Bismarck acted first ever the faithful knight drawing his sword from its sheath and stepping down the stairs to meet Lelouch head on and end the Emperor's ungrateful spawn. His sword slashes out contempously and fall to the floor cut in half much to Bismarcks confusion. Lelouch now wielding a very functional and deadly ruby-red bladed lightsaber soon cuts him down to size by ironically enough cutting him in twain.

The surviving Knights of the round forget their fear and charge forward believing they will succeed with numbers where Bismarck failed alone and are blasted back with a powerful Force Blast sending them flying into walls and each other, the force of impact been more than strong enough to kill almost all of them.

The Emperor having seen his elite forces dispatched so readily aims his pistol at Nunnally and prepares to fire but before he can do so he is hit by a stream of force lightning that burns through his nervous system causing him to drop the weapon.

Lelouch finishes of the last of the knights before stepping over the body of the young blue haired guard who he vaguely remembered used to sneak him and Nunnally sweets. Walking up the stairs towards the Emperor who backs away defiantly glaring at Lelouch hatefully.

"I consider this a mere dress rehearsal for the day I will kill you for real" Lelouch declared evenly and stabbed him right through his twisted heart. The Illusion shattered leaving a mentally exhausted Lelouch sprawled upon the floor of the tomb.

" _Impressive"_ the Sith spirit noted _"you have mastered your anger and fear, as must all Sith Lords if they are to truly call themselves a Dark Lord"._

"An Illusion" Lelouch muttered under his breath to himself, it had felt so real that he'd almost forgotten how powerful he'd become training under master Revan. If he had given in to the reality he'd been shown and allowed himself to be killed no doubt he would have died in the real world as well.

" _The trial of the mind, and yours is one of the strongest ever tested"_ the sith spirit remarked offhandedly. _"Now come the second trial is through here"_ he floats along through the tombs followed by Lelouch leading him through a set of gigantic great doors and into a vast arena.

As soon as Lelouch steps through the oversized doors they slam shut behind him and the Sith spirit vanishes once again only this time Lelouch remains conscious. "I have a bad feeling about this" he remarks to himself wearily.

The Sith spirits voice echoes all around him _"prepare to face the trial of body"_

Trial of Body

Lelouch glanced around cautiously his lightsaber already draw and with his finger on the activator. Although physically unharmed, phantom pains from the wounds and injuries he suffered in the illusion still throbbed away in his arms and legs sappin him of his full strength. Whatever twisted game the ancient Sith were planning one thing was clear this wasn't going to be easy.

" _Oh the test is simple enough"_ the Sith spirit chuckled darkly sensing Lelouch's apprehension _"You must simply…survive"_

"Survive what?" Lelouch asked only to have his question answer as the surrounding gates, none of which were any smaller than five or six times Lelouch's height, begin to rise reveiling pitch-black abyss's beyond which somethings stirred.

"Ask a stupid question" Lelouch sighed self-deprecatingly as a veritable menagerie of menacing, maniacal monsters stalked into the light of the arena. He could recognise the majority of the beasts from the stories of his master's adventures.

Three Rancors, One Bull Rancor, Several Nexu, Two Acklay, One Mutant Acklay with two heads, and a Dozen Tuk'ata who normally wouldn't be a threat to a dark side user but Lelouch had the feeling they were been controlled by the Sith spirits and would have no qualms about attacking him.

And then he saw it a monstrous beast that could have only been created in the depths of your worst nightmare. Resembling a scorpion only of massive proportions and with a maw that could probably swallow Lelouch whole if it tried, no discernable eyes and perhaps it hunted through sound or smell alone, its stinger was so massive on the end of a serpentine tail that at least if it succeeded in stinging him he wouldn't have to worry about venom as chances are he wouldn't survive been skewered on the sword sized stingers. He also had an unpleasant feeling that if not immune then its armoured chitanous hide was at least very resistant to lightsaber strikes.

Lelouch didn't even know what that thing was and when he thought it couldn't get any worse he felt the pugnant breath of something very big breathing on his back. He turned around and wished he hadn't.

One of his favourite tales about his masters adventures was the search for the Star Forge, the first time round not the second after he was mind wiped by the Jedi council. Especially the Tatooine Star Map where he ended up having to fight a Krayt Dragon. A Greater Krayt Dragon rarely seen these gargantuan Saurians while lacking the wings of Dragons of legend were just as impressive and awe-inspiring, they grew so big that unlike their lesser cousins who got by on four legs they required ten just to carry their bulk around and even if they did have wings they'd have required a wingspan somewhere in the region of 3 or 4 times their own length just to get airborne. An average Greater Krayt grew to around 75 meters long. The one Revan slew was old but with age it had only grown fiercer and more powerful it had been just under a hundred meters in length.

This wasn't a Greater Krayt he noticed with detached relief, if the four legs didn't give it away the fact it could stand in the arena at all made that clear much less fit through the doors he himself had entered through. A Canyon Krayt and a rather large one at that probably 18-20 meters from nose to tail although he'd admit his measurements may be inaccurate at the moment, far bigger than even the scorpion-thing and clearly the biggest threat in the arena glaring down at him with its bloodthirsty eyes.

Lelouch reacted immediately throwing himself out of the way of a claw swipe that would have rendered him in half. Charging up a blast of force lighting he discharged it directly into the Krayt Dragon which roared angrily 'great' Lelouch thought sarcastically 'all I've done is annoyed it'.

He force jumps away rolling to avoid the Mutant Acklay's claws swinging his lightsaber up he activate it with a snap-hiss and beheads one of its two heads leaving the remaining head to snap at him in retaliation. He evades it and with a smooth motion draws a blaster pistol he'd been concealing having picked it up from one of the gangers that tried to waylay him before and without a pause pulls the trigger shooting the Mutant Acklay straight through it's open mouth and out the other side leaving it's corpse to collapse dead to the ground.

Any vain hope that some of the beasts would descend on the fallen Acklay were dashed as a Rancor's fist slammed down beside him and swiped out reaching for him. Jumping over it he barely managed to deflect one of the Nexu that proved just as capable in mid-air, sending it falling down minus one of it's claws.

The rest of the Menagerie let lose a terrifying array of roars, growls, grunts, hisses and clicks as they entered the fray.

Half an hour later…

Lelouch staggered out of the arena…beaten, bloody, but alive. Having personally slain every single creature trapped inside with him.

The Sith spirit finally rematerializes before him alongside another spirit Lelouch couldn't remember seeing before, a rarity among Sith Lords for this spirit was female.

" _How surprising"_ she remarked _"I was confident my pets would have been more than capable of killing you and ending the trials here and now, and yet…here you stand"_ she didn't sound upset at the fact Lelouch had killed all her 'pets' which at once put him on edge, instead she sounded happy, no pleased that he had survived but why would she…

Of course the finally test, he was both mentally and physically fatigued and if he was right the third and final test would be far harder than the previous two put together.

" _It is time for the final test"_ another Sith spirit stated "and this is one I hope you will fail" the female Sith Lord, a Sith Lady? Added.

Lelouch finally notices that he's surrounded by the Sith spirits from before and more besides.

" _The final test, the trial of spirit, you must be able to resist all of us entering your body and trying to take over your won spirit; of course we will also be battling each other for sole domino of the vessel, so, you're going to be in for a whole world of hurt"_ the Sith spirit from before explained sadistically.

Lelouch didn't even have the time to swear violently before all the Sith spirits flowed into him and entered his body. Lelouch had won two previous battles but now he had to fight the war, the war for his very soul.

Bestiary

 **Rancor:** walking upright on its trunk-like legs, its neck and head jutting forward from between its massive shoulders. With its relatively lengthy, slender arms ending in long-fingered hands with sharp, twisting claws, its mouth is a wide gash filled with sharp teeth for slicing through flesh.

 **Bull Rancor:** marked by its pale flesh, elongated tail, and immense horns sprouting from its massive head (like an elephants horns), far more aggressive, speedy and angry than any other Rancor, and about three-four feet bigger as well.

 **Nexu:** a four-eyed furry predator with an oversized head and mouth, as well as a single long-claw on each foot it also possess two smaller secondary claws, porcupine like spines run down its back and it has a long whip like tail. Although small its terrific reflexes and agility as well as its excellent climbing ability make it equally lethal to the larger predators.

 **Acklay:** with six clawed limbs upon close examination will reveal its claws are actually the forth digit of each of its six hands, and a long necked head ending in razor sharp teeth. One of the deadliest predators evolution has created.

 **Mutant Acklay:** about a half again bigger than the regular Acklay with eight claws instead of the regular six and two long-necked heads. Having been mutated by the dark side of the force to become even deadlier and far more vicious than an ordinary Acklay.

 **Tuk'ata:** also known as Guardians of the Tombs or Jedi Hunters, a blue skinned four limbed vaguely hound-like beast that stalk the tombs of Korriban in packs, vicious and ever hungry with blazing yellow eyes and horn like antenna emerging from their heads and necks. These Fierce dark side creations usually hunt down none dark-siders and attack them tenaciously.

 **Sher Kar:** a red skinned giant carnivorous insectoid with a serpentine body native to the Volcanic planet Mustafar, the top link of the food chain. There pretty much isn't anything else to say about them really.

 **Krayt Dragon:** Subspecies: Canyon Krayt: cave dwellers from Tatooine, smaller than their cousins the greater Krayt (of which it's doubtful a cave exists that fit its massive bulk), a four legged saurian-like beast with sharp claws, fangs and jagged horns sprouting from its head like a crude mimicry of a crown. Despite the danger they represent many foolhardy hunters try to track and slay a Krayt dragon due to the valuable Krayt Dragon pearls that can be found in their stomachs.


	4. Chapter 4: The Trial of Spirit

**AN: since a review made me realise I never made it clear where the events of my story take place compared to the Star Wars timeline although to be fair up till now I haven't needed too. Since been ambiguous about the timeline could be useful later on, all I can say for now is that currently it is some time after the events of episode I the Phantom Menace, but before the events of episode II attack of the clones.**

Chapter 4) Trial of Spirit

Lelouch didn't know how long he spent curled up in a ball of pain. It could have been minutes, hours, days, or even weeks. All he knew was that the pain he currently felt surpassed any other pain he had ever felt before, whether it was emotional or physical. It currently felt as though his entire body was been ripped apart right down to the molecular level and put back together only to be ripped apart again.

Every Sith spirit that was possessing his body was not only battling Lelouch for control but also all of the other spirits as well. Having his body seemingly destroyed again and again was beginning to drive Lelouch to the edge of madness.

(Don't give up!) A voice seemed to whisper into his very soul. It was not from one of the Sith spirits but from somewhere…else.

Lelouch in an attempt to buy himself some breathing space had temporaily given up control of his body leaving his spirit 'Outside' Lelouch realizes as the pain lessened considerably. 'Far away, and old, faint, but so very strong in the force' it was a woman's voice but not one he'd heard before.

(You have a reason to live do you not?) The voice continues, encouraging Lelouch to fight on.

'My reason for existing' Lelouch thought deeply, his reason had been Nunnally but she had been taken from him. When master Revan first found him he'd been wasting away wanting to die to join her in Heaven. It had taken the former Sith Emperor considerable time, effort and a few metaphorical kicks in the pants to bring Lelouch out of his funk and so now, he lives on in memory of Nunnally because she wouldn't want him to kill himself, she wouldn't want him to suffer. She'd want him to live, and live for her.

'(Then live, you are strong, far stronger than they know, never give up, never surrender, remember in your own mind, in your own soul you are a god!) The voice fades away the distances between them becoming too much to maintain their mental connection.

Lelouch felt envigored, the voice whomever it maybe was right, he wasn't just anyone he was Lelouch Bloodraven heir of Revan and future ruler of the galaxy. He began to draw on the force, drawing more and more power as he re-entered his body. Somehow the pain was becoming more and more bearable when he had honestly expected it to become unbearable once he'd entered his body.

One by one he began to target the hundreds of Sith spirits fighting over dominion of his physical form and repelling them from his body. After the first dozen the majority of the spirits noticed his actions but it wasn't until several-dozen more that the remaining Sith began to react and unite against him, by then it was already too late for them.

'You've overstayed your welcome dark ones, now begone!' and with that mental broadcast he generated a powerful force repulse that not only forced the last of the spirits from his body but also emerged from his body engulfing the entire chamber destroying it with extreme predigest.

Lelouch took the time and peace offered to him by having a body free of possession to recover from the ordeals he'd suffered while not a hundred percent he would at least be more able to defend himself should anything else happen.

Once satisfied he confronted the original Sith spirit _"well boy, it seemed you passed the trials after all"_ he didn't seem to care one way or the other. "FXXk you and fXXk your mother" Lelouch swore in response, still angry over the ordeal he'd endured. He'd expected the trials to be dangerous and difficult but he hadn't anticipated the spirits would try to possess his body, if anyone of them had succeeded they would have been able to leave the tombs using his body as a vessel and attempt to conquer the galaxy one more.

" _Hoh I sense such anger in you young Dark Lord"_ the Sith spirit cackled darkly _"so now what heir of Revan? Will you challenge your fellow Dark Lords for Dominion of the galaxy? Lead a campaign of war against the Republic? Or go your own way?"_

Lelouch sneered back at the red translucent spirit "My plans are mine and mine alone I see no reason to inform you of them" he replied curtly.

" _As you wish"_ The Sith spirits tone becoming more serious _"since you have successfully passed the trials you are now named a Dark Lord of the Sith, congratulations Darth Lelouch or whatever you name yourself"_ the spirit caries on not giving Lelouch time to retort _"you will no longer receive any interference from us in whatever plans you have in the future. Also should you ever need to draw on our power or wisdom you are more than welcome to do so"_ an added bonus but one Lelouch was more than happy to have. _"Now, for your victory present"_

Lelouch sensed the use of the dark side and felt something appear around his neck. Glancing down he discovers a Golden necklace inset with several ruby-red force crystals, he could sense its powerful force presence, a sign that it had been created through Sith Alchemy.

" _This necklace will serve as a conduit for both the dark side and as a connection to us, whenever you need to draw upon our power you can do so through it. You can also summon each and every one of the Korriban spirits in order to learn whatever it is we can teach you. I would also advice you not to lose that necklace, as not only is it irreplaceable but if it falls into hands that are not friendly to you and yet just as powerful, then they will be able to utilize it to the same degree only against you"_ the Sith spirit explained to Lelouch cautioning him to guard the necklace closely.

"Don't worry" Lelouch remarked "I'll be sure to remember that" before leaving the tombs.

0o0o0

On Coruscant in the Supreme Chancellors Office

Palpatine was siting at his desk finishing up some datawork (Star Wars Paperwork) which never seemed to end. Really it seemed like he had to go over every datafile that is compiled within the entirety of the Galactic Republic. Becoming Supreme Chancellor had put him in the highest position of power since the Sith began the 'Plan' but was it really worth it if he had to spend his days and nights working his fingers to the bone scrolling through lines of text that made his eyes ache?

Finally he had just finished the last datafile and could now take some time to rest his extremely sore hands and eyes. Palpatine looked at his hands and saw that they were red and swollen and also seemed to be making a beating sound like a heart; he wondered if that was normal.

Just as Palpatine was about to open up his secret stash of alcohol inherited from his late master's estate (whom he killed), one of his aides came in, walking up to his desk confidently and with cheer to deposit a large stack of Datacards in front of him.

Shock was evident throughout his face as Palpatine stared at the new stack of datacards although the aide seemed oblivious to his despair. "Wha-What is this?" Palpatine questioned hoping contrary to the evidence before him that it wasn't what he feared it was.

"Your Excellency" the aide responded "this is the latest batch of Datawork you have to go through" notices somethings wrong with the Chancellor and rushes to reassure him "oh don't worry sir, this isn't all of it…" Palaptine was relived to hear those words thinking that he wouldn't have to do all off the new stack upon his desk.

His relief is soon crushed by the aides continuing words "…the rest of it is been brought up by the other assistants on hovercarts. There's a lot more where that stack came from; so don't worry." He pats the chancellor comfortingly on the shoulder cheerfully oblivious to his darkening mood "you'll have plenty of work to do when they arrive." Finished with obvious pride in his voice, believing he'd rectorfied the Chancellors fears.

'I must not force choke my assistants, I must not force choke my assistants' Palpatine repeated the mantra through his head as though it were the Sith code. He'd personally invested too much time and effort into rising to the highest level in the Republic senate to risk been discovered by the Jedi for something as juvenile as killing a random flunky who'd displeased him…he'd make a note of the mans's name and hire a bounty hunter to execute him later… 'Sigh' but it just wouldn't be as fulfilling as personally choking the life out of… 'I must not force choke my assistants, I must not force choke my assistants' he begins again as notices his hand beginning to clench in a specific way.

As the aide left the room Palpatine slumped down in his chair in resignation. If this continued for much longer he was going to have a complete and total mental breakdown and a mad Sith Lord was just as much a threat to himself as he was the galaxy. Suddenly he's distracted from his thoughts by a powerful pulse in the dark side of the force.

Eye's widening at this, Palpatine pressed a button on his desk that turned on the intercom to his secretary "Valery, I want you to cancel all of my calls and meetings something extremely important has just come up that I really must attend to" he needed to ponder on this development perhaps a visit to his holocron vault would shed some light on the origin of the pulse.

"Yes, your Excellency" was the reply of the female Twi'lek.

Palaptine left his office and went over to his private hanger where he boarded his Theta-class T-2c shuttle. After he boarded the shuttle he lifted off and headed for The Works a section of Corusacent which had largely been abandoned by the companies that had once had factories there in favour of cheaper off world production sites. It was here that Palpatine could express his true form; that of Darth Sidious Dark Lord of the Sith.

As he pulled his hood up over his head Sidious entered a room in which many Sith Holocrons were stored; some of which even possessed fragments of their creators souls. Moving over to the center of the room, Sidious entered a meditative trance as he began to converse with the spirits of the holocrons.

" _Ah Sidious, What brings you here this time?"_ one of the spirits asked in an amused tone knowing full well why the master manipulator had come. However since he had never passed the trials the spirits of the ancient Sith lords weren't honour bound to assist in his endeavours.

"I'm sure you are already aware of the reason for my visit" Sidious snaps irritably. "Now, I need to know what that pulse was" while thinking 'if the Jedi detected the pulse as well, it could have disastrous effects on my plans.'

" _Always to the point I see"_ The Sith spirit sighed, why couldn't he have been found by that new Sith Lord, by all accounts he at least had developed a sense of humour. _"Very well, that was the signalling of a brand new Dark Lord of the Sith"_ the spirit stated smugly, pissing of Sidious was one of the few joys he had left.

"What!" and sidious's reaction didn't disappoint the spirit hadn't even known a human's head could turn that shade of purple. "That is impossible!" he exclaimed "there can only be two! My apprentice and I just so happen to be those two!" he declared angrily.

" _Well, you might want to try telling that to the new Sith Lord"_ the spirit happily informed the livid Dark Lord. _"After all he did pass all the trials on Korriban. Which is more than I can say about you."_

Sidious' jaw dropped at that statement. None of the Sith under the rule of two since the time of Darth Bane himself had ever passed the tests of the Sith lords on Korriban. There lack of success had not been from a lack of trying either. But every dark side acolyte and apprentice send never returned, most never making it passed the first trial or so the smug spirits informed him.

'I swear when I'm Emperor of the Galaxy I won't have to put up with this kind of incompetence' Sidious thought (yeah right).

" _Oh come now, Sidious"_ The Sith spirit decides to add slat upon the wound and icing on the cake. _"A little healthy competition between Sith Lords never hurt anyone"_ (again…yeah right).

Another Sith spirit emerges from a holocron _"Besides we're all quite interested to see how this new Sith Lord will influence Galactic Events. So, I suppose you're just going to have to deal with it"_ he states.

As Sidious snapped out of his meditative trance he swore violently before beginning to walk back to his transport vowing that he wouldn't lose in this competition to this upstart Sith Lord, no matter what.

Right now though he had to go back and finish his Datawork, damn the stupid bureaucracy.

 **AN: I thought I'd end it on a humouress note for a change after the last couple of cliff hangers.**

 **Important! Concerning the mysterious unnamed voice that aided Lelouch it isn't an OC but a canon character. Digital cookies to anyone who can correctly guess their identity, although I freely admit Lelouch won't be encountering them again for many chapters to come.**


	5. Chapter 5:Charting A New course

**Revew replies:**

 **From: Guest :It would be cool if you gave Lelouch a pet Nexu.**

 **Response: No pet Nexu but he did slay a dozen of them two chapters ago.**

 **From: Command Unit: huh this story is much more well written then what the first chapter made me feel...i dont really like the first chapter myself the jumps are ok...but honestly you could have just said to skip the first chapter entirly and nothing would have been lost...**

 **This i hope you dont jump the gun and give him god mode...i kinda want a firefly type of adventure with Lelouch for once...now if i ever manage to finnally make my fireflyxcode geass crossover reallity i might have actual reason to brag but this is not the the time for my fantasies...**

 **I really just want to see Leloch in an adventure...i dont know why but after almost 3 years of reading code geass fanfiction that is what i need...and i feel like it might really fun!**

 **The voice was CC...so what is the formula for this fanfic?**

 **Response: I'm not satisfied with the first chapter myself but I needed to show why he fell to the darkside and it served its purpose, as For your guess for last chapter, I'm sorry but to you and everyone who guessed CC that is wrong! I even purposely made the dialogue resemble CC's when she gave Lelouch Geass as a red herring.**

 **From: YuukiAsuna-Chan: nice chapter... looking forward to the next**

 **hmm, wonder when C.C will be making her entrance? if she's in this... she my fav character so im really looking forward to her entrance on the stage... im really looking forward to seeing how she and Lulu interact with each other**

 **Response: I'm afraid it will be quite a while yet, Lelouch is currently fifteen and CG canon events won't occur for another two years and there's lots to do in the mean time. You can bet Sith Lord Lelouch won't be as accepting of CC's habits as canon Lelouch but then CC wouldn't trust a mind reading telekinetic Lelouch as easily as she did canon Lelouch either, with his ability to read minds she may compare him to Mao however unfairly nd darken her perspective of him.**

 **From: Fallen-Ryu :All i can say is C.C or C2...depends if dub or sub.**

 **other then that i was pleasently suprsied with the extra chapter, also amused at some of the things you added, hope to see the minor diffrences acting like that of a ripple from a pebble on a still lake...after all throw enough pebbles into a river and you will choke it out or change its path entirely down the line.**

 **also sidious getting his butt handed to him via democracy (a rather spectaculrly failed one so to say) amuses me...plus the curse of paperwork lives on!**

 **Also- lelouch for emperor of the galaxy! (sponsered and protected by orange-kun, also has a spinzaku as his dragon...other then that i could go into the whole crazy name meme going on!)**

 **good luck with the story good sir! Hopefully they do get a little longer, but hey makes reading them be like reading chapters of a good book, just needs a little more flavour if you ask me**

 **(a bit more descriptive or whats going on in the world around lelouch...though i wonder how events of ashford academy will happen without lelouch around or nunally...and frankly i worry about some of the members of the japense terrorist fraction *they only became revolutionaries once lelouch got ahold of them*)**

 **Response: I only ever watched the dub, and as already stated the voice was not CC.**

 **That scene wasn't originally mine Dragon145 came up with the Sidous vs Galactic Republic Paperwork, or rather Holowork, I merely added some alterations to keep it fresh, I like to think mine is just as funny as the original.**

 **Lelouch isn't as patient as the Rule of Two line and Palpatine, so he's not going to wait and slowly build up his forces, he's currently planning to found his own empire that is true to his own ideals, (namely equality for all, promotion based on merit and not parentage and bank balance, the strong must lead and protect the weak, ect, ect…) And once his armies and navies are stong enough conquer the galaxy by force like his ancestor Revan did.**

 **Lelouch's absence while as you said will cause ripples at the moment there so minor that their effect is minimal since Lelouch at the time was a mere academy student. However by the time of the Shinjuko Incidence expect things to start spiralling out of control.**

 **From: Lord Asmodeus: Well done, the death of the annoying little pest Nunnally at the start was truly wonderful. The majority of the stories always leave her alive, weakening Lelouch, poisoning him with her vile fantasies. her naive nature was far too annoying.**

 **Although this story had a high amount of comedic effect, it truly ruined the flow of the story, instead making everything seem like one very large Joke. At least tone it down in the future. Revan being an imbecile. Darth Sidious being mocked. The Sith Lords being imbeciles. Seriously, where is the seriousness?**

 **Response: I've already responded to this Review via a PM but I thought it raised several points that I should at least clarify.**

 **Firstly I'm sorry if Revan in the first and second chapters comes across as an imbecile, that was not my attention I actually wanted to portay him as someone whose so insanely powerful that there isn't much worth them taking seriously. That was why he was joking around, (and also because he was trying to get Lelouch to lighten up, as he's far too serious most of the time).**

 **Secondly Darth Sidous deserves to be mocked, End of.**

 **Lastly The Sith Lords aren't stupid, their old and mad, and deranged trapped in spirit form bound to the valley of the Dark lords in a dark side nexus or their individual Holocrons, you can't expect them to be right in the head after countless millennia, plus their sith by definition madness is an occupational hazard of using the dark side anyway.**

 **There will be serious elements to the story, and when I reach those chapters, you can rest assured they will be dealt with seriously.**

 **From: Fainfan: Nunally or CC?**

 **Response: Thank you! For been the first person to think outside the box and consider someone other than CC. The Voice wasn't Nunnally. Although now I've realized that Nunnally too was a descendant of Revan I'm tempted to bring her back in the future as a force ghost to try and tempt Lelouch back from the dark side to the light of the force.**

 **From: Geasszero : Voice may be C.C, but it would be better if the voice out of darth-pliegest that speaks to teach you everything he knows, so he could avenge his aprendis Drath-sidious who killed him so treacherous.**

 **Response: Can I just say your English is way better than my Spanish.**

 **Darth Plaguis Sidious's master has been brought back as a force ghost to train someone to avenge him upon his student to many times, I'm getting bored of them. Besides the mysterious voice was female while Darth Plaquis was a male Mun.**

 **Fallen-Ryu: Subject: Lelouch of the clone wars-Zero?**

 **Hey man, been going around the internet for awhile looking up the sith language,**

 **remove the two spaces, anyway i was looking for the basic-sith word for Zero, couldnt find anything, so what do you think works better for lelouch?**

 **Niekas-Nothing (funny thing, Everything is Viskas)**  
 **or Jorath-None**

 **this aint canon, but heck it certainly gives some flavour to the story if you add a somewhat credible language...look at skyrim!**

 **Anyway hope this helps a bit-also if you can find a good name for Zero in sith language? or make the suggestion? helps to bounce ideas off of other people...thanks for reading if you didnt ignore this somewhere in the Inbox lol!**

 **Response: Jorath sounds to similar to Jorus C'Boath (Jedi master, Thrawn triology) So it'd better be Niekas! or not, I am really grateful for the idea and the weblink. But I'm still undercided on whether or not Lelouch will adopt a sith name, Revan never did just added Darth in front of his first name.**

 **From: AnimeA55Kicker: CC? Nunally? Diethard?**

 **...might have been joking on that last one.**

 **Response: No, No, and maybe…**

… **Might have been joking on that last one.**

 **Seriously thanks for the review and the joke, it cracked me up to see it.**

 **From: Guest: Lelouch need of henchmen. Well their is a disillusioned bald former assassin and a four armed cyborg that has been messed with to much. And if none of those their is a former orange skinned jedi and the loose.**

 **Response: I know the first two are Ventress, and General Grievous (although I can't recall him ever wanting to leave the confederacy), and the last is obviously Ahsoka, unfortunately at this time Ventress will be on her homeworld killing warlords and self-training in the dark side due to her anger against the Jedi. Grievous is currently recuperating, getting used to his bionic body and learning the Jedi arts from Count Dooku. And Ahsoka presently would be a youngling lerning from Master Yoda in the Jedi temple.**

 **Honestly the only one I can see joining Lelouch and his Sith Empire is Ventress and that's only after Dooku betrays her and has the droid army wipe out the nightsister clan on Darthomir. But thanks for the suggestions.**

Chapter 5) Charting a new Course

It took Lelouch a while to find his way out of the tombs, as he went back through the arena to collect the Krayt Dragon Pearls from the Krayt Dragon he slew. But once he did he was greeted by his faithful assassin Droid HK-47.

"Relieved Note: Thank the maker, you finally made it out of there master" HK-47's blood-red optics scanned Lelouch up and down taking in his dishevelled appearance" "Worried Outlook: Why, I was starting to wonder if I'd already lost another master so soon."

Somewhat confused by Hk-47's statement Naruto asks "HK, exactly how long was I in the tombs?"

"Answer: you were missing for ten standard galactic days master." This came as a surprise for Lelouch who hadn't thought that much time would have passed since he began the Trials.

"Well I was successful in any case" Lelouch smirked, his eyes flickering sulphuric yellow before fading back to purple. "I am a Dark Lord of the Sith" he declared dramatically.

HK-47 accepts this decleration excitedly "Joyous Exclamation: Once again I serve a Sith Lord, I am happy for you master, I knew you could do it."

"Yes well, now my plans can truly be put in motion" Lelouch remarks as they left the Valley, noticing as they do a large mound of recently deceased bodies lying nearby. "Did you have anything to do with all these dead bodies, HK?"

"Answer: Yes master" HK-47 stated proudly "After I returned from the ship I found more of these vermin surrounding the valley" if he had a nose he would have upturned it at them. "Smug Statement: They were to scared to enter the valley in pursuit of yourself master, and were waiting in ambush for your return" Lelouch could hear the justified arrogance in the droids voice "naturally they were no match for me…" HK-47 pauses briefly "I looted their corpses for what little of value they possessed and proceeded to await your return."

Lelouch glanced around at the many piles of bodies surrounding the Valley like some primitive offering to a violent and evil Gods shrine, a bead of sweat dripping down from the back of his head. "Something tells me, the crime rate around here will suddenly go down for a while" he comments sardonically.

"HK, I want you to go back to the Ebon Hawk and get it started. I'm going into town to pick up some supplies." HK nodded its head in confirmation and went back to the ship while Lelouch went into town.

Guickly finding a shop that sold the parts he needed Lelouch paid for them using outer rim currency he'd obtained from the group of assailants that had tried to kill him on his way to the Sith Lords Tombs.

As he was walking back he saw just how poor the small town was and it was probably one of the biggest and therefore most affluent settlements on the planet. It reminded him of the ghetto's in area 11. Most of the people were wearing nothing but rags, and he could see a great many of them held their stomachs as if they were in pain probably from lack of food. It didn't seem to matter if they were human or alien, young or old, all of them suffered equally. It was this thought that made Lelouch mad.

The Republic had nearly a millennia of peace to solve food shortages, stamp out slavery, and improve the publics way of life yet still people suffered. No one cared about those on the fringe. It reminded him of how on his homeworld Britannian Citizens lived in luxury while the subjugated numbers live in shanty towns, and are lucky to have any form of running water much less clean water.

This is what Lelouch wanted to change. This is when he vowed to himself that he would build an empire where things like poverty and suffering where kept to a minimum. Oh sure he was still going to be a dictator after all democracies historically never worked, just look at the EU and the Grand Republic, bogged down by beurocracy, controlled by mega-corporations, and ruled by profit margins. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Before his ascension Lelouch would have been satisfied to merely destroy Britannia and rule over his homeworld. However now…Perhaps it was the corruption of the dark side, or a result of his power increasing tenfold. Or maybe coming face to face with so many former Lords, Rulers and Emperors had made him realise just how small he was thinking.

'What this galaxy really needs is a strong leader, someone who won't let all the red tape get in the way of helping these people. Someone who can tell the governments what to do, and make them listen' Lelouch mused to himself. "I'm not as foolish as to think I alone could stamp out poverty" he admits out loud his hood covering his features as he glances around at the degradation around him. 'But if I joined the Jedi and became part of the system I'd just get caught up in all their ridicules restrictions and probations.'

As far as the Jedi were concerned if you enjoyed life you risked turning to the dark side, bunch of killjoys. 'The best way to change things on a galactic level is to become the leader of the galaxy' Lelouch decided. But he couldn't just waltz up and demand to be named Emperor of the Galaxy.

Many thousands of light years away Chancellor Palpatine while greeting dignitaries for a state function suddenly sneezed violently spilling an expensive vintage of Nubian wine in his lap.

'No' Lelouch decided it would be far easier to build his own empire and conquer the galaxy one star system at a time if necessary. Lelouch's musings were suddenly cut short as he began to feel a presence in the Force.

At first although he would lately deny it Lelouch panicked thinking that maybe he'd missed a subtle monitoring station and during the time he was undergoing the trials the Jedi had been alerted and arrived in search of him, as he focussed on the presence and found it raw and untrained, he relaxed as he realized the Jedi wouldn't send a youngling to check a possible Sith incursion.

Intrigued by it, Lelouch pulled his hood up to obscure his features and began to follow the presence to its source which turned out to be a small boy who was sitting in a corner with his head resting on his folded up legs. The boy had silver hair and amber eyes. His skin was pale as snow and he looked badly malnourished as a result he appeared younger than he actually was. Lelouch initially mistaking the boy for a eight year old. His eyes showed that he had just finished crying, if the dried up tears and slight redness of his eyes were any indication.

The boy also seemed to have a strong force sensitivity. Easily strong enough that had he been found by the Jedi, he would have been spirited away to their temple for training.

The boy seemed not to notice Lelouch who by now was standing right in front of him. It looked like he was lost in his own little world of misery. Deciding to bring him out of it Lelouch spoke up "Boy, tell me what is your name?" startled out of his pondering the boy looked up at Lelouch in confusion "Name?" he replied raspily before shaking his head "I have no name" he admitted sadly looking down at his scuffed up shoes.

The man before him was dressed like an offworlder, with rips and tears in his dirty grimy clothes and yet his voice was laced with incredible power. He had always been able to feel the power of others, himself included and no one else he had ever met exuded the same kind of power as the man in front of him did. It was like staring at a blazing sun that never seemed to lose it' power even as billions upon billions of years passed. The only reason he wasn't on the floor struggling to breath was because somehow the man was able to keep control over all of that power.

"I see" Lelouch commented the boy was perfect for his needs, alone, more than likely an orphan, young enough to be mallable and yet old enough to be taught the basics of the force every padawan should know. "Can you honesly say you enjoy living like this? Does this existence satisfy you? Or do you believe you are destined for greater things?" Lelouch asks the boy who looks up at him in awe, his earlier bashfulness forgotten.

"N-no" the boy stutters "but there's nothing I can do, momma died, and Pappas got rid of me, he said he couldn't afford another mouth to feed, especially when it's connected to a waste of space!" He took in a deep breath "S-so what can I do about that?" The boy was staring to show signs of crying again as tears began to build up in his eyes, his voice wavered and he began to shake a little.

"For a start stop stuttering" Lelouch instructed in a dead serious tone of voice. The boy sat up straighter and gulped before replying "yes sir" in a clear if hesitant tone of voice.

Lelouch smirked "You can join me." The boy looked up at him in surprise. "What!" he said unable to believe what the man was offering him.

"I can train you boy, teach you to bring out your full potential. If you join me then I can give you a reason to exist. It was those final words that made up the boy's mind. He was someone who had no reason to exist whatsoever, just living without a reason. So to him, Lelouch's offer was invaluable. It was finally a chance for him to do something, make something out of himself, and more importantly; it was finally a chance to get off this horrible planet.

The boy saw that Lelouch had extended his hand towards him. Taking his hand he pulled himself up onto his feet alongside his new master.

"Now if you are to be my apprentice then you will need a name" Lelouch mused as the boy glanced at him quizzically "I can't keep referring to you as boy, now can I?" Lelouch thought long and hard on the subject and then allowed a sardonic smile to form on his features, his hood only obscuring the top half of his face in shadows his mouth was clearly visible to his young apprentice.

It was fitting, a strong name from Britannian history, and while no patriotic Britannian would ever name their child after such an infamous warrior, for his new apprentice it would become a name their enemies would fear. "Mordred" Lelouch stated firmly "your name shall be Mordred"

0o0o0

Ebon Hawk Cargo Hold:

"Reluctant admission: Master, when I asked you for more servants to handle the grunt work I expected something taller" HK-47 the rusty-red coloured assassin Droid greeted Lelouch and his new apprentice warmly…well warmly for an Rampant insane homicidal killing machine anyway.

Mordred had been surprised to find out that his new master was a teenager only a few years older than himself, although Lelouch had been similarly surprised to find out he was ten years old, the malnutrition and ill fitting clothes making him appear 2 or 3 years younger. Lelouch decided to allow him to sate his hunger before he begins his training, giving him a chance to attend to his own tasks.

So while Mordred gorged himself in the ship's small but serviceable galley, Lelouch sat in a meditative pose as he focussed on reassembling the Mandalorian style armour he'd obtained, sadly it was primarily made of durasteel and duraplast rather than mandalorian iron as was the custom throughout the crusades. Whether Mandalore's mines had finally run dry in the intervening three millennia or the wannabe mandalorian simply couldn't afford the best beskar for his armour Lelouch neither knew nor cared.

The armour was still far more advanced than any combat outfit designed on his homeworld; although the Ashford Foundation had been commissioned to design an autonomous powered exosuit that would conceivably grant an infantryman the power of an entire squad, unfortunately the advent and popularity of Knightmare Frames resulted in the project been cancelled before it got beyond the design phase. After all why bother granting a single man the strength of an entire squad of infantrymen, when a KMF can turn a single man into a force far superior than a squadron of tanks.

Lelouch intended to combine the suit with technology he was developing based on Ashford's cancelled Exosuit, aided by T3-M4; it would augment his strength by a slight if significant degree, he'd been forced to remove and junk the rocket pack had been it been too badly maintained and risky to use, he'd kept the majority of the inbuilt weapons which would hopefully surprise any advisories he faced in future, the helmet had been redone to resemble a king's head piece in chess with a round dark purple visor replacing the mandalorian style T-shaped visor, and spikes resembling a crown on the top of the helmet, while internally the HUD had been completely overhauled and now featured a variety of new functions, allowing him to use his helmets inbuilt camera to zoom in and out on selected targets, and activate his weapons by voice command should his body ever be incapacitated.

It was as he was using the force to install the final components in his completed Phase Zero Armour that he was struck by a vision of events yet to come, he saw flashes of war, of famine, of poverty, not republic citizens, but civilians of anther kingdom, and while the people suffered red armoured warriors and nobleman looked down upon the peasants with disdain, He saw the rich, affluent and powerful taking advantage of the poor and weak, He saw a vast and elaborate citadel towering over the cowering city nestled in its shadow below, he saw…Revan in the past leading his forces deep into the unknown, forging forward without fear or hesitation and then He was standing clad in his traditional power suit and mask in the same city from before only there was no palace present. He saw himself sitting in a throne his body wreathed in shadows, leaving only his unmarred face to be seen as he throws back his head and laughs in triumph as all around him the chant is made, "All Hail Lelouch! All Hail Lelouch!"

Lelouch snaps back with a gasp flinging out his hand he catches the delicate component with the force before it can impact the floor and shatter with only an inch to spare, he was shaken by his vision, he wasn't sure what it meant but he knew one thing that final image of him sitting on a throne…it wasn't the kingdom from before but the throne of Britannia. It was an omen from the force telling him what he had to do now.

Lelouch quickly finished his armour and hurried through the ship from his personal work room to the cockpit, where HK-47was finishing programming the controls having flown the ship up into orbit to leave Korriban.

"Excited Declaration: I have finished programming the navicomputer with the co-ordinates for your homeworld master, oh I cannot wait to star killing my way through those Britannian meatbags that oppose you master" HK seemed eager to return, it was a shame he had to burst his bubble like this.

"I'm sorry HK" Lelouch replied "but there's been a change of plans" he sits down in the seat beside HK and leans over to adjust the navigation heading "we're not going to Terra Firma" he stated meaning his homeworld having chosen the latin name for Earth as it sounded far more impressive than its Britannian one.

"Confused query: then where are we heading? I thought you wanted to start your war against your homeland as soon as possible?" HK asked curiously but made no attempt to prevent Lelouch from resetting the hyperspace course to its new destination, one that seemed strangely familiar to the ancient yet deadly droid.

Lelouch paused and smiled darkly "I don't know" he admitted sardonically "but I intend to find out."

The Ebon Hawk propelled itself away from the planet and its mass shadow generating gravity well to make the jump to lightspeed.

0o0o0

Lelouch had inherited a number of things from his former master and ancestor Darth Revan, his force sensitivity for one, his good looks or so Revan insisted for another, a possibly deranged but highly efficient Assassin/Protocal Droid and a ship capable of interstellar travel. However by far the most valuable asset Revan had left him was the information contained in both the Ebon Hawk's Databanks and/or inside T3's internal datastores, the Republic would pay him a kings ransom and more besides in order to obtain what they contained. Of particular note would be the charts of Revan's journeys throughout the unknown regions, as they contained reliable hyperspace routes into and out of the unknown regions past the notoriously treacherous hyperspace disturbances.

After launching several hyperspace probe droids he'd obtained on Korriban, older models but still in working order or so T3 had assured him with a series of whistles and clicks from its vocoder unit, he directed them based on impulses gained from the force. Lelouch didn't have long to wait before receiving a tight-beam transmission from one of the probes informing him it had found what he was looking for; A Space-faring civilisation that dwelled in the Unkown Regions.

He looked at the coordinates he'd received from the probe droid and looked up the same coordinates in the navicomputer and found a hyperspace route that lead to the planet from his current orbit over Korriban. Lelouch set a course for the planet which Revan had apparently decided to name Coranda.

"Um, M-Master, w-where are we going?" Mordred asked shyly having finished filling his famished belly.

Lelouch ignored the fact he'd stated stuttering again and answered his question "were following in the footsteps of Darth Revan, hopefully we find the seeds to build my new empire there."

"Oh" was mordreds only response unable to think of anything else to say after such a vague answer.

"I suppose we have the time to begin your tortu-I mean training" Lelouch said smirking evily "now tell me, have you ever dodged ranged attacks before?" Mordred nods his head unthinkingly. "Ever so ne so while wearing a blindfold?"

Lelouch leads his young apprentice away to one of the cargo holds where he can practice swinging a training Saber while attempting to block and/or deflect stun blasts from a training remote of course all while his eyes were covered forcing him to rely on his sixth sense, and develop his force connection.

HK-47 eyed the proceedings with amusement "Happy declaration: I love my master's style"

0o0o0

Meanwhile on Korriban:

A translucent figure clad in grey robes with a hood and mask covering his features followed the Ebon Hawk through the force until it entered Hyperspace and smiled.

Nearby a non-human figure clad in dark robes observes the man critically. "I thought you told your heir you would not interfere in his destiny…Darth Revan" he accused the spirit before him.

Revan chuckles removing his mask and letting his hood fall down to reveal his handsome features unmarred by the corruption of the dark side most powerful dark siders suffered. "And that was true, from a certain point of view" he claimed "I merely showed him a path that could lead to his eventual victory. It will be up to my last apprentice to walk the path and achieve that victory, my dear Darth Plagueis"

The Sith Spirit shook his head in exasperation "and you can claim not to have helped the boy pass the trials?" he part questions, part demands from the older Sith Lord.

Revan frowns and turns his gaze back to the stars "no" he states quietly "that was another, one I haven't felt since…" he tailed of not willing to divulge her identity to his 'partner' of convenience. In all honestly he had thought she had become one with the force a long time ago.

Plagueis joins Revan in contemplation "there is a great darkness coming" he comments "my apprentice fails to see his ambition will only doom the galaxy to its penultimate destruction"

Revan considers this and thinks 'regardless it's in your hands now Lelouch, no matter what forces align against you I have faith in you' he thinks to himself.

0o0o0

Some time later…

Mordred was currently recovering in the infirmary, perhaps Lelouch should have taken it a little easy on him, considering he was just skin and bone when he found him. But it was the way Master Revan had instructed him, always stating that 'you had to be cruel to be cruel', and when Lelouch pointed out didn't he mean 'cruel to be kind' master Revan would just reply "I know what I mean, and mean what I say."

After watching Mordred been hit by multiple shots from a training remote programmed to fire laser pulses powerful enough to sting but not strong enough to do permanent damage. He'd literally run the small boy into the ground; forcing him to do physical training every day for hours to help build up some muscle on him, Lelouch could sympathise with Mordreds horror, having been put through the ringer himself when he was barely older than him. Even so he'd been surprised that Mordred had been able to last as long as he did, and found it mildly galling that a malnourished poverty stricken child had done better than him when he was the same age yet well fed and cared for. To save his shattered pride he merely decided the boy had some serious willpower and left it at that.

Lelouch was currently back in the Ebon Hawk's cockpit watching as the ship came out of hyperspace into the edges of the Coranda system. He wanted a chance to get a good look at whoever inhabited the system before they could get a good look at him, after all he didn't know what kind of defences and detecting abilities these people had.

He slowly brought the ship closer to the planet all the while checking the scanners for any ships or space stations that could be out. Pleasantly surprised to find an abundance of readings all around the world, orbital platforms, satellites, and ships of all sizes, it was clearly an industrialized planet that came as a relief, he'd have hated to come all this way to find them still stuck in the stone age.

Eventually his scanners were able to identify the fleet of warships that was in orbit around the planet. Lelouch could barely believe his own eyes as he magnified the images from the forward cameras.

A fleet of Interdictor-class Cruisers, Centurian-class Battlecruisers, Derriphan-class Battleships, Hammerhead-class Cruisers, and at least one Inexpugnable-class Fleet Command Ship were in orbit over what he presumed was the capital city of the planet below.

Lelouch began to chuckle uncontrollably "well now this is a surprise."

 **AN: Regarding the mysterious voice from the previous chapter, as stated above it is not CC, in fact people so far have been looking in entirely the wrong direction. Here's a hint, she's female and a part of Star Wars canon, not Code Geass Canon, she's also clearly force sensitive, but I'll be keeping her allegiance secret for now.**

 **Please do continue to try and guess, I'd really love it if someone actually got it right. Might give out another hint next chapter, if no one does though.**


	6. Chapter 6: the Kingdom of Sethelonia

**Review Responses:**

 **From: johncc1993: Now thanks to this latest chapter it can only be either two powerful old republic characters Bastila Shan or Meetra Surik (The Exile), since they are two of the most important woman in his lifetime.**

 **Though onto Code Geass side of things is Kallen still going to be an important part of Lelouch's forces/eventual empire to conquer the galaxy or is she going to be written of in this fic early on.**

 **Response: Ooh so close, so very close, but not quite, think of someone else that canon Revan may not have met but would consider important if he had.**

 **And regarding Kallen she will have a very important role in Lelouch's future, perhaps more important than she was in canon, but she won't be appearing until he returns to Terra Frima (Earth) And I'm afraid that won't be for some time yet.**

 **From: revan193: I have a question, the "great darkness" that Plaeguis and Revan know will come one day, is it the Yuuzan Vongs?**

 **Response: Well that is the question, if I follow the expanded universe canon instead of the new canon then at this time the Yuuzan Vong's advance scouts are already active in the galaxy, and will over the next fifty to sixty years sow the seeds for the main fleets arrival. Up until now I've been including elements from the expanded universe (because it's more detailed than reset canon as I think they call it) So its possible, of course there are also a number of other threats that could be considered a great darkness falling onto the galaxy. I can't go into great detail without spoiling a future plotline, but if you've read the lost tribe of the Sith series, you may get an inkling of what I mean.**

 **From: grievousrommel: Wait a minute. Is it that lady from the sixth season in the episode with Yoda and Bane?**

 **Response: I've only watched up to season 5, so…no! If I remember rightly clone wars season 6 was planned and scripted but then cancelled halkfway through in favour of rebels, but if you could tell me where I could find copies of the scripts posted, I'd love to check them out and see if I can draw on anything for future plot lines.**

 **From: Nexus Gundam : This chapter was really good and I wasn't expecting the fleet though wouldn't it also be a good idea to have some Harrower-class dreadnoughts? But so far so good so please update soon**

 **Response: Glad you liked it, I promise you its only going to get better from here on. Sadly Harrowers weren't developed by Revan's time as they are used by the Resurgence Sith empire (sometimes called the true Sith empire due to having actual Sith species members)nearly three hundred years after the Jedi Civil War Revan sparked of when he formed his own Sith Empire. As such I didn't feel it right to include them at this stage although I wouldn't discount an appearance later on.**

 **From: Command Unit: Huh..So far i like this derection...kinda wanted Lelouch to have a girl for an apprantice, Not really for sexual reasons just thought it might bring abit more humor into the mix you know...also mordred seems...eh...character less...so far Give him a personality or a puppy or something i dont know...**

 **Again i really want to know where this i going?**

 **of some sort would be nice...i dont know why but it just seems right to me...durn you femnist brainwashing xD**

 **Response: Mordred, Lelouch's new apprentice is based on Kaemon, Naruto's apprentice from Clone Wars 3 Sides, their essentially the same character with minor changes, Kaemon was said to be five when Naruto found him while Mordred is twice as old, also Kaemon announced his name in retaliation to Naruto referring to him as 'boy' a lot, Mordred either forgot his name or his parents never named him before he was abandoned, which gave Lelouch the opportunity to give him a good strong Britannian name, the killer of king Arthur. I'm sure Lelouch got a kick out of that. I could have named him Morgana if he was a girl, but she'd still be ten and so no relationship would ever take place for several years at least. Frankly writing about his interactions with a little lost girl would have been awkward in any case.**

 **However I have had idea's about adding a female force sensitive character, not so much as an apprentice like Mordred, but more with the role of an acolyte like Ventress or Emperor Palpatines hands (force sensitive agents like Mara Jade to name one). And how Lelouch ensures she won't stab him in the back will be unusual by Sith Standards to say the least.**

 **Last point: Hmm, you may be right about Mordred's personality or lack thereof, but remember he's a homeless ten year old kid who has suffered greatly in the small amount of time he's been alive, he hasn't really developed much of a personality, and isn't used to interacting with anyone, at the moment he's been shy and reserved and subservient to Lelouch less he change his mind and dump him out of the airlock or worse; take him back to Korriban. Eventually he will come out of his shell, but not for some time yet.**

 **From: Hkblarg Et caetera: kreia...please god no one old witch is bad but if kreia and cc meet doom upon us all**

 **Response: Considering I don't even know who that is…I doubt it is.**

 **From: Henri0812: I don't really know the names of most Star wars characters (beside the main ones) but I think it is someone from the light side of the force**

 **Btw good story :D**

 **Response: other than johncc1993, you've come closer than anyone else, (even though you didn't actually guess) so to narrow it down my hint for this chapter is that the mysterious voice was and is light side aligned and to my knowledge has never been tempted by the dark side or joined the dark siders (be they Sith or Dark Jedi).**

 **From: Swoob: This is awesome i really like where this is going**

 **The voice is bastila isnt it**

 **Response: Ooh nice try but no, Bastila was Revan's wife, she died a long time ago, so no, you are on the right track though.**

 **From: Guest :Uh, I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't the title be the Third "Faction", not "Fraction"?**

 **Response: I have no idea, who you are but thank you, I hadn't noticed the mistake in the actual title itself, I feel so embarrassed, I have since gone back and corrected it.**

Please keep trying to guess the identity of the mysterious voice if you will, It is amusing me that so many of my reviewers are offering up their suggestions and I'm sure someone will guess correctly one day.

Chapter 6) the Kingdom of Sethelonia

Deep in the heart of the unknown regions of the galaxy the young Sith Lord Lelouch has discovered a new space faring civilisation armed with the weapons and warships from the past Sith Empire. Is this fortuitous discovery the will of the force? Can Lelouch seize his destiny with his own two hands? Or will he watch his empire crumple before it is even founded!

 **Arc 2: Rise of an Empire**

A fleet of impressive if outdated warships barred Lelouch's rugged but heavily outgunned modified freighter from progressing any further towards the planet below. The distinctive dual-bowed hulls of the Interdictor-class, the wedge shaped bows of the Centurian-class, as well as the hammerhead like Hammerhead-class, the boxy Derriphan-class and a single saucer shaped Inexpugnable-class ship could be readily identified by the Ebon Hawk's onboard computer, with what appeared to be fighters designed by Revan personally flitting between the larger ships like flies buzzing around cattle.

Never in his wildest dreams had Lelouch expected to find a part of the empire intact, flourishing, ripe for conquest!

A beeping on the communications panel alerted Lelouch that not only had his approach been detected by the fleet but one of the ships was hailing him. Taking a moment to recompose himself, he erased all trace of glee, and predator-like hunger from his features before activating the communicator he was greeted with the hologram of some random captain. "Foreign freighter, identify yourself." Lelouch simply smiled and waved his hand, influencing the man's mind with the Force. "You will let me pass." "I will let you pass." the captain repeated in a daze. Soon enough the man began to repeat to the rest of the fleet that Lelouch's freighter was allowed to pass. Not really understanding, and not really caring about one small ship, no one questioned why the captain's mind was so easily changed.

Lelouch marvelled at how more powerful he had become in such a short time, back before the trials he would have struggled to influence a man's mind without a direct line of sight, even if he had the image on the holoprojector as a focus. Now with but a wave of his hand and a bit of concentration he can reach out and influence the weak minded over significant distances like he had just demonstrated.

And with that Lelouch was allowed to pass through the fleet of ships unhindered. He received coordinates for a landing pad in a hanger bay that was located on the outskirts of the city. Descending into the atmosphere proved to be a difficult task for Lelouch as he tried to improve his near nonexistent piloting skills. Choosing to pilot the craft himself rather than let HK-47 the by far superior pilot of the two of them handle it as he had when they landed and took off from Korriban. After almost ending up burning up the ship in the atmosphere, or crashing into a completely different place on the planet. Once Lelouch had stabilized the ship, the rest of the ride went somewhat smoother.

As the city became visible lelouch was able to see that it was in a state of disrepair. The skyscrapers looked okay if a bit old. It was the many smaller buildings that were the main problem. They could vary from looking pretty good to being a virtual wasteland, and he was seeing this all from the sky!

Once the Ebon Hawk finally landed, Lelouch got out of the ship and wobbled for a bit, shaken from his near death experience of piloting. "A perfect three point landing" lelouch remarked in good humour despite the fact he'd nearly gotten himself killed. 'Note to self: practice some more in a simulator before taking the wheel again.'

HK-47 followed Lelouch out of the ship and said "Statement: So many meatbags in this city to kill. Oh where to start." As HK was about to continue Lelouch intervened "HK, you won't be going into the city with me just yet. I need you to stay on the ship and watch over Mordred."

"Dejected Statement: Oh master, now I've been reduced to a babysitter. The humiliation, the indignity, why the ver-" "Yes, yes, I know. Now go and do as I say, or else you'll find yourself on a one way trip to the scrap heap!" Lelouch interrupted. "Excitement: Now that is the kind of motivation a droid needs in order to get the job done. I return and watch over the meatbag."

Lelouch sighed at his droid's enthusiasm to his cruelty. If he could he's reprogram HK to be a little less…obsessed with killing anything that wasn't his master, but the sadistic subroutines were hard wired into his core processer and couldn't be reset without a full and permanent memory wipe which would erase millennia of valuble combat experience that made the droid possibly the deadliest ever created.

Once he had managed to regain his balance, Lelouch walked out of the hanger and headed over towards the entryway into the rest of the city. The entryway was guarded by a soldier that was wearing armor he recognized at once. It was the armor of a Sith Trooper during the days of the Jedi Civil War. The silver armor of the soldier glinted in the sunlight as the solider faced him and spoke "Halt, since your new here, I'm going to have to do an inspection of your ship, and get it recorded into our databanks. I'm also going to need to see some identification." The soldier's voice indicated that he was male.

Lelouch used a simple Mind Trick "You don't need to see my identification, nor inspect my ship." "I don't need to see your identification, or inspect your ship." the Sith Trooper repeated, now under the Sith Lords influence. "You will forget you ever saw me or my ship." "I will forget that I ever saw you or your ship, whoever you are." the Trooper said already starting to forget.

Lelouch then walked pass the guard and into the city.

0o0o0

Lelouch kept to the shadows as he traveled across the city; using a force technique to conceal his presence from those around him.

As he traveled hidden from everyone else, he noticed a large amount of people that seemed to be nothing more than beggars. A lot of the people on the streets were dressed up in rags, or old, and faded clothing. This was contrasted by a few people who were wearing regal clothing, and had a look on their faces that said that they were more important than everyone else.

By far the smallest amount of people that Lelouch saw were the average class citizens. They were in the extreme minority on the streets.

Deciding to go after one of the rich looking ones, Lelouch found someone whose outfit he liked. Jumping down into an alleyway, Lelouch called out to the person "Hey you, get over here, I have something important to show you." Annoyed and acting like the jackass he was, the man walked over to Lelouch and said in a snobbish voice "What, what is it that you have that could possibly be so important to one such as I, peasant?" "Well, if you would follow me down this alleyway, I'd be able to show you. After all, we don't want any uninvited guests seeing what I'm about to show you." Lelouch used the Force to dull the man's rational thought.

Lelouch lead the man down the alleyway through a series of bends and turns until they arrived at the spot Naruto desired. He knew that this spot was far enough from the main road so no one from there could hear them. As for the people in the buildings, there were no windows facing them, so they wouldn't be seen that way; and just to make sure no one heard the noise, Lelouch had put up several sound wave disruptors. Any sound waves that were produced when killed the man would be immediately disrupted and eventually deconstructed by the time anyone heard them

As they stopped the man let his impatience take over and spat out "Alright, I've followed you to hideaway, so now I think it's you showed me what it is that's so important."

Lelouch simply smiled to the man and responded "Why, it's your death of course." The man laughed at that, not able to believe such a ridiculous notion. He was about to go and scare Lelouch with his own death threat when the young Sith Lord activated his red bladed lightsaber.

Eyed widening at the weapon mentioned only in myths and legends and stories to frighten small children with of mystics and sorcerers wielding blades of fire, the man pulled out a hidden blaster pistol and began firing. Not realizing what a lightsaber truly was, the man was surprised when Lelouch used his lightsaber to deflect every single bolt that came at him harmlessly into the ground. Approaching the now whimpering man at a leisurely pace, Lelouch continued smiling at the soon to be dead man and spoke in an eerily sweet voice "Now, now, don't be afraid; I promise that this won't hurt a bit."

The man fell on his back in his attempt to get away from Lelouch and was now backed into a corner. Lelouch then raised his lightsaber, the glow illuminating his face in a red light. The man tried for one last ditch effort in saving himself "P-Please s-stop, I'll-I'll give you anything you want. I'm about to get powerful connections. You can have money, land, power, women, _men?_ " The last one was said a bit unsurely.

With his eye twitching at the last one, Lelouch thrust forward; impaling the man. "Sorry" he whispered into the man's ear "I lied" the man screamed in pain, the burning blade having not struck any vital organs prolonging his suffering. Lelouch used the force and his close proximity to examine the memories of the man. Examining and experiencing each memory that he deemed important, by the time Lelouch was done, he had a large smile on his face and the man's pained screams had turned to weak cries. "And for the record I don't swing that way" he pulled the blade out of the twitching dying man and with contemptuous ease slashed out beheading the man and allowing him the mercy of death.

Apparently this man whose name was Xion was suppose to become the new Royal Adviser to the king of the Sethelonian Kingdom, and he was suppose to meet the king in a few hours. This was simply too good for Lelouch. Throwing the head away, Lelouch donned the man's outfit which consisted of a white haori and hakama and a shoulder guard on his right shoulder that had a white cape coming out of it. He attached his lightsabers on the belt it came with. Lelouch showed them openly, because he knew that no one would actually know what the lightsabers were until it was too late.

It was fortunate that the Xion had a similar body build to himself Lelouch realized as he made the final adjustments to the clothing on his frame, once more in denial about his thin and somewhat frail looking appearance. It wasn't like most Jedi or Sith had hulking body builder like bodies anyway. And the force could amplify his strength and speed far beyond what a life time of working out could do anyway.

0o0o0

Before heading of to his meeting with the King Lelouch called in at what he soon discovered was the central library of the planets capital city. And began researching the history of the Sethelonian Kingdom. He now knew partially what the Kingdom was thanks to the memories he had gleamed from Xion, but the info wasn't enough for him. Most of the information was no good to Lelouch anyway. Plus, He was quite suspicious about the origins of the Sethelonian Kingdom and wished to confirm those suspicions.

After reading the info on the early founding of the Sethelonian Kingdom, Lelouch now knew his suspicions were correct. The early founding talked about how the kingdom had once been an empire that had been ruled by powerful magicians (or Sith Lords as Lelouch had figured out) about 4,000 years ago. At first there had only been one magician that ruled, and they had had a large amount of lesser magicians following them.

The empire had then gone on to conquer a large portion of the galaxy after having betrayed there former government. It never said what the former government was, but He was able to guess. There had only been one magician who had ruled as the sole leader before the empire had been defeated by the government they had betrayed. It said that the first leader was betrayed by his apprentice and that the apprentice became the new leader.

After he too was defeated they were ruled by a Triumvirate of magicians that eventually betrayed each other and went down to two and were then defeated by some mysterious warrior, which was obviously a Jedi.

After the triumvirate failed the remnants of the empire scattered to the far corners of the galaxy. One of the remnants was lucky enough to bypass the hyperspace disturbance line that separated the Republic from the Unknown regions . Those that were lucky enough to bypass the disturbance line did so at the northern half of the galaxy. Once they reached the unknown regions the remnants had settled in and took over the lower northwestern half of the Unknown regions.

While Lelouch wasn't sure why the history was so vague as to the more specific details (like the fact that the Republic existed), but thanks to his knowledge of up until Revan left for the Unknown regions himself, Lelouch was able to piece together everything and come up with an accurate history of the creation of the Sethelonian Kingdom.

Also, another thing that Lelouch found weird was the fact that all the planets that were under the rule of the Sethelonian Kingdom had the same names as the planets that Revan had mapped out in the northwestern part of the galaxy. It was scarily similar. In fact, the only thing that wasn't the same as Lelouch's maps of the Unknown regions were the markings of the places where the hyperspace disturbance line could be crossed.

For one reason or another, those places weren't on the map. Lelouch was curious about all of these mysteries that he was beginning to uncover, but decided to save those for later.

Wondering if the Sethelonian's had any knowledge on the Republic; Lelouch went over to a computer and typed into the search engine 'Galactic Republic'. Waiting for a few seconds for the search results to come up; once the results came up Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. All he had gotten was an error message that said the information he was trying to search for either didn't exist or was forbidden knowledge. Interested as to what forbidden knowledge was suppose to be, He typed in 'forbidden knowledge'. The results he got told him that forbidden knowledge was knowledge that had been deemed unsafe by the Sethelonian Royal Family.

Wondering why the hell the Galactic Republic was considered forbidden knowledge, Lelouch knew that something obviously wasn't right with these royals.

Looking at the time, Lelouch saw that it was almost time for him to meet up with the king and begin his eventual coup d'état.

0o0o0

As Lelouch walked out of the library, he came upon an interesting sight. Not too far away were a group of armed men that were harassing a shopkeeper. The group contained men that were dressed in a purple-reddish bulky armor. Their helmets were hexagonal in shape and had a single horn coming out at the top, along with two eye holes that were colored black. They carried some sort of curricular device on their left arms, and a lance in their right. He recognized these people as members of the Royal Guard thanks to Xion's memories.

They were apparently being lead by what Lelouch would call a fat slob of a man. The was simply no other word to describe him. He had on a set of blue and yellow robes, his black hair tied up in a bun with a few strands falling down his face, eyes that were a green color, and a fatness that put some of the sumo wrestlers he had once seen before the fall of Japan to shame. Really, it looked like he was struggling just to stand up; let alone move his arms around like he was currently doing while talking to the shopkeeper. Also his face was extremely greasy. It was almost so greasy that it looked like some sort of transparent extra layer. Lelouch couldn't help but wonder if this man even knew what a vegetable was.

Amplifying his hearing with the Force, Lelouch listened in on the conversation that the fattso was having with the shopkeeper.

"P-Please your highness, i-if you gave me more t-time I could come up with the money. Don't take my daughter please, she's all I have left of my family." the poor shopkeeper with blue skin, white hair and a beard cried out with tears starting to roll down his eyes. "Eh, well too bad. Everyone has to pay the tax on time, and for those who don't; they must pay something of equal value in order to show that we of the Royal Family aren't showing any favoritism."

Lelouch took note of the fact that the shopkeeper was a Pantoran, a blue skinned near human species. Wondering what the hell that type of alien species was doing out in the Unknown Regions; especially on a temperate world such as this, since they possessed a far greater resilance to cold temperatures than humans regarding a cold wintery day as little more than a mild summer breeze in comparison they were usually found colonizing planets with cold and icy climates.

Lelouch was also shocked that the fat slob was a member of the Royal Family, none of his siblings, fellow princes and princesses of Britannia while probably not all as fit and strong as say Cornelia would ever let themselves go to such a disgusting state, but easily kept his feelings hidden.

"Boys, you know what to do." the now fat royal slob said smugly. "Yes sir." were the replies he got in return as two members of the Royal Guard went into the store/house and came out with a struggling, young, and quite attractive Pantoran girl with the same blue skin as her father but fair blond hair that cascaded around her shoulders as she shook her head violently in protest. Lelouch could hear the girl crying "let me go you bastards" but that only earned her a slap from one of the guards.

The fat royal slob the said "Just to make sure you understand how things work, I think we should send a more permanent message. The Royal Guards seemed to need no further instruction as they all leveled their lances at the store like blasters. Lelouch knew what was coming next having seen similar actions performed against the elevens, the conquered Japanese back on his homeworld.

Apparently their lances had four spaces evenly distributed at the end of the lance and before the handle where a blaster nozzle was tucked in. The Royal Guards then fired their blaster lances onto the store, breaking glass, blasting apart wood, and virtually destroying anything else of value in the store. The father and daughter could do nothing other than watch in horror as their only means of support was destroyed right in front of them.

Tears were now openly falling down their faces as they looked at the barrage of lasers blasting apart the store. Once the barrage was over one of the guards threw a grenade into the store and walked back at a sedate pace, not worried at all by the grenade. His brashness was well founded as when the grenade exploded it only damaged the inside of the store. Apparently the grenade was specially designed to cause and spread fires at an alarming rate; as the inside of the store was now covered with fire. It wasn't long before the fires spread to the outside of the store and from there to the second floor where the house was. In a few minutes the entire building was ablaze, with their owners being forced to watch as their home/workplace was burnt to the ground.

The royal slob laughed with pure delight in his eyes as he looked at the defeated faces of the Pantorians. "Now that you've learned your lesson, I believe I'll be taking my 29th wife now." There was no protest from the broken father as his daughter was taken away by the guards. Not even her protests, and calling out to him seemed to do anything for the unfortunate girl. All it really earned her were several more slaps; some of which were in less appropriate places. Several slaves pulled a cart for the slob to get in, and as he did so he forced the Pantorian girl to be with him. He gazed lecherously at her and said "Oh, I'm definitely gonig to enjoy you." With that the slob and his Royal Guards left the father to his misery.

Lelouch stared at the scene with an emotionless gaze on the outside. On the inside he was absolutely furious. He may be a Sith Lord and be branded as 'Evil' by the Jedi and the Republic but even a Demon such as himself had his standards, there were lines he would never ever cross no matter how far he fell into the depths of the dark side. While the innocent couldn't always be spared from war when his eventual conquest of the galaxy began he intended to at least limit collateral damage as best he could. Rape was an act he found aborehent, if he wanted to lay with someone he would find a willing partner, he would never force himself upon an unwilling female.

He'd seen such deplorable actions committed during the invasion of Japan, after Nunnaly…Soldiers he'd once thought as protectors and gallant knights act like little more than butchers mowing down unarmed civilians and torturing captive Japanese for information and for fun. His army would not need to sink to such depravities to win, his army when he formed it would truly be strong, gallant and just.

He felt bad that he couldn't do anything for the poor girl, but he couldn't afford to blow his cover at this moment. Instead he swore to one day make the fat slob, and his guards pay one-hundred fold for the girl and her fathers suffering.

As the royal arseholes were leaving Lelouch saw an interesting sight. Apparently a bunch of Sith Troopers had also been watching the spectacle, and now that the Royals were leaving they moved in to help the broken man. Lelouch was able to feel the absolute loathing for the Royals that the soldiers had. If he had to guess, then judging by the fact that the Royal Guard had just destroyed the Pantoran's property with no remorse or apprehension; then that would mean that they had been doing this for quite some time.

Also, given the deep hatred that the Sith Troopers seemed to harbor for them, Lelouch assumed that the Royal's and the regular military forces were at odds with each other, and taking in the fact that much of the city was in an obvious state of poverty, He figured that a civil war was going to take place given enough time. However, now that he was here, he could use all of this to his own advantage.

As the Sethelonian Troopers pulled the broken Pantorian back on his feet and had two of their number guide him away, Lelouch noticed that one of the onlookers who was wearing a uniform of a naval ranked officer stared at the retreating form of the slob with utter hatred in her eyes. Lelouch knew in that instant that if this woman ever got a hold of the slob, she'd kill him in the most painful way possible.

Lelouch wondered how the woman was able to control herself when he was filled with so much hate and anger and all other emotions that would enable her to destroy. He was sure that if she had been Force sensitive, then the woman would have literally been consumed by the Darkside.

Lelouch took note of the her appearance, she had blue skin a darker shade than a Pantorians, short black hair, cut to military regulation no doubt, gleaming-red eyes, and a pretty beautiful face only marred by a long thin scar running down from under her left eye, and was clad in a dark grey naval uniform with rank badges attached to the left breast and right shoulder. She was of a species Lelouch couldn't identify. She also carried a vibrosword on her left side along with a blaster pistol holster.

As the Sethelonain Troopers began to leave, Lelouch committed the woman's face to memory, positive that she would prove a useful ally in his future endeavours.

 **AN2: This chapter borrows heavily the end of chapter 3 from dragon145's Clone Wars 3sides story which mine is based on, so don't accuse me of plagiarism, I have asked the author if their okay with me using the Sethlonian Kingdom and their OC's and they agreed. Those who've read both mine and dragon145's story will notice however a number of changes be they dialogue or actions taken by Lelouch which differ from Naruto's (the main character of Clone Wars 3sides) or by the final scene which features my own OC rather than dragon145's character who was male and a Sethelonian army commander rather than a naval officer. This is because while I'm using the same setting there will be differences between mine and dragon145's story which will become more obvious in future chapters.**

 **Again a big thank you for dragon145 for letting me use his characters and for creating the wonderful Sethelonian Kingdom in the first place. Please read and review.**

 **Sorry for the delay, really got into pokemon recently, leading me to try to write several pokemon themed stories, reading the Imperial Handbook I picked up from a bookstore however inspired me to return to my SW/CG crossover.**


	7. Sethelonian Star Fleet Data

**Sethelonian Star Fleet**

 **AN:** These are the stats for the ships that make up the Sethelonian Navy, please note that although they were based on ships used by Revan and the republic nearly four millennia ago they are reproductions and therefore have subtle differences and modifications, although aesthetically they are virtual identical to their namesakes.

 **AN2** : I've always viewed a Battery (a term often featured on SW starship weapon compliments) as been comprised of 4 fire-linked cannons/turrets, so for example 6 Turbolaser Batteries are actually 24 Turbolasers in batches of 4.

Capital Ships

 **Inexpugnable-class Tactical Command Ship** :- (also known as a Sethelonian Flagship), Length/Width: 3100m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Hyperdrive Engine, Shielding: Heavy Deflector Shields (4500 SBD), Hull: 3500 RU, 2 Tractor Beam Projectors, Crew: 4300, Troop Capacity: 2000, Cargo Capacity: 50, 000 metric tons, Other systems: Command in Control centre, numerous communication and sensor arrays, Compliment: 144 Starfighters, 24 bombers, 24 Conductor-class Short Haul Landing Craft, 6 shuttles, Various Support Craft,

Armament: 5X Heavy Turbolaser Batteries (single-barrel), 5X Dual Light Turbolaser Batteries (twin-barrel, turreted), 2X Point-defence Light Laser Cannon Batteries (single-barrel, turreted),

Known Ships: "Inexpugnable" Sethelonian Kingdoms Flagship, "courageous" Second Fleets Flagship, "Tremendous" Third Fleets Flagship, "Indefatigable" Fourth Fleets Flagship, "Diligence" Fifth Fleet's Flagship, "Swiftsure" Sixth Fleets Flagship,

Note: Originally developed and used by the Republic Navy these ships saw service during the Mandalorian Wars and were often described as a mobile space station due to their immense size and disc like shape with an opening in its center.

Used primarily to command and coordinate fleets of smaller ships (such as Hammerhead-class cruisers) as such they cary extensive CIC equipment and communications systems allowing it to function as both a command ship and a communication ship.

Only a small number of Inexpugnable-class vessels are present in the Sethelonian Navy, possibly no more than a dozen are in service at any one time, their used to be dozens of command ships but military spending has been on the decline in recent years and the reduced budget has forced the Navy to retire some of its Tactical Command Ships to cut costs. They are usually commanded by a member of the Royal family or upper nobility and are crewed by only the most loyal and devout of subordinates.

 **Centurian-class Battlecruiser** :- (also Known as a Sethelonian Battlecruiser), Length: 1200m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Hyperdrive Engine, Shielding: Medium Deflector Shields (3000 SBD),Hull: 2000 RU, 6 Tractor Beam Projectors, Crew: 31,452, Troop Capacity: 7200, Cargo Capacity: 20, 000 metric Tons, Compliment: 96 Starfighters, 4 Shuttles, Various Support Craft,

Armament: 6X Heavy Turbolaser Batteries (single-barrel), 6X Heavy Ion Cannon Batteries (single-barrel), 6X point-defence Light Laser Cannon Batteries (single-barrel), 6X Conventional Missile Launchers (10 missiles each),

Known Variants: **Conqueror sub-class** : has its weaponry reduced to 2X Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, and 4X Heavy Ion Cannon batteries with its point-defence guns increased to 10X Light Laser Cannon Batteries, and its missile tubes removed, in order to increase its carrying capability. As a Result the ship's Cargo Capacity has been doubled, and its standard compliment is now: 4 Landing Barges, 6 Shuttles/Assault Shuttles, 6 Gunboats, 10 Boarding Craft or Troop Transports (or a mix of each), 24 – 36 Starfighters (defensive squadrons),

This variant takes the Centurian's frame and expands its hanger capacity allowing it to serve as a more effective carrier, and Planetary Invasion Platform although at a cost of a severe reduction in weaponry leaving it ill-suited to frontline combat.

Known ships: "Hand of Sythan" Crown Prince Sythan's personal Flagship.

Note: Originally developed and used by the Republic Navy these ships saw service during the Jedi Civil War and were intended to succeed the Inexpugnable-class, its smaller and more streamlined design allowing far greater agility and manoeuvrability. Its similar size and shape bear a striking resemblance to the Venator-class of the modern Republic Navy in service throughout the Clone Wars, however it lacks the Venators abilty to enter a planetary atmosphere and land and take-off from the ground.

Many Battlecruisers either defected, were captured and repurposed or were simply constructed by the Star forge and joined Revans growing armada, where they served as the heavyweights of his Empire's Navy.

Many ships of this class are present in the Sethelonian Navy commonly captained by Noblemen, They are used as command ships for splinter fleets, and sector fleets, with a few also being utilized by the Royal Guard as Command Ships.

 **Interdictor-class Cruiser** :- (also known as a Sethelonian Cruiser, originally known as a Sith Cruiser), Length: 600m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Hyperdrive Engine, Repulsorlift Engines, Shielding: Medium Deflector Shields (2000 SBD), Hull: 1000 RU, 3 Interdiction-type Tractor Beam Batteries, Crew: 5224, Troop Capacity:3600, Cargo Capacity: 11,000 tons, Compliment: 48 Starfighters, 2 Shuttles, 2 Boarding Craft,

Armament: 2X Heavy Ion Cannon Batteries (single-barrel), 4X Medium Turbolaser Batteries (single-barrel), 20X Point-defence Light Laser Cannons (single-barrel),

Known Variants: **Intimidator sub-class** : Interdiction-type Tractor Beam Projectors reduced to 1 Battery, Armament: 5X Heavy Turbolaser Batteries (single-barrel), 6X point-defence Light Laser Cannon Batteries (single-barrel), 2X Conventional Missile Launchers (20 missiles each),

This variant takes the Intedictor's frame and mounts heavier weaponry, reducing its effectiveness as an Interdiction Vessel but improving its effectiveness as a Warship. It's possible this variant was developed from the schematics of Darth Revan's personal Flagship the "Revenge" which itself was more heavily armed than standard Interdictors.

Note: Originally developed and used by the Republic Navy these ships saw service during the Jedi Civil War and was conceived as a mid-sized cruiser equipped with special Tractor Beam Batteries that are capable of preventing targeted ships from entering Hyperspace. Features a hull split into two structures, one dorsal and one ventral, and is propelled by three main thrusters and four secondary thrusters. Each ship was commanded form a sternward command tower.

Although the majority of all Jedi Civil War Era Interdictors were constructed at the Corellian Shipyards many more would be duplicated and constructed by the Star forge to fill out Revans growing warfleet.

It should also be noted that due to changes and advances in hyperspace travel that the Interdiction-type Tractoer Beam Batteries are no longer effective against modern hyperdrives but are moderately effective against hyperdrives built to three and a half millennia specs.

The vast bulk of the Sethelonian Navy are made up of this class of ship, used as frontline warships alongside Centurians, Interdiction Ships, Patrol Vessels, Reconnaissance and Picket ships.

 **Hammerhead-class Cruiser** :- (also known as a Sethelonian Light Cruiser), Length: 315m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Hyperdrive Engine, Repulsorlift Engines, Shielding: Light Deflector Shields (600 SBD), Hull: 450 RU, 1 Tractor Beam Projector, Crew: 300, Troop Capacity: 400, Cargo Capacity: 4000 metric tons, Compliment: 12 Starfighters, 2 Shuttles (commonly Ministry-class), Various Support Craft,

Armament: 2X Heavy Turbolaser Cannons (single-barrel), 4X Dual Light Turbolaser Cannons (twin-barrel), 14X 6X point-defence Light Laser Cannons (single-barrel),

Note: Originally developed and used by the Republic Navy these ships saw service during both the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. But were originally designed and constructed by the time of the Old Sith Wars as a successor to the older and smaller Praetorian-class Frigate. They were propelled by four engines which made it highly agile, and bears a vertical elongated bridge which gives the ship its namesake.

Many ships of this class are present in the Sethelonian Navy fulfilling the same role as their predecessors eons ago did.

 **Derripan-class Battleship** :- (also known as a Sethelonian Ironside), Length: 215m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Hyperdrive Engine, Repulsorlift Engines, Shielding: None, Hull: 1500 RU, Crew: 125 (25 min-crew), Troop Capacity: 850, Compliment: 6 Starfighters,

Armament: 6X Medium Turbolasers (mounted: 3 starboard and 3 Port, Single-barrel), 3X Conventional Missile Launchers (20 Missiles Per Launcher),

Note: Originally used as a Capital Ship by the Old Sith Empire. Was considered outdated even by the time of the Jedi Civil War, as instead of possessing Energy shields it relies on dozens of meters of hull plating for defence against incoming fire. Darth Revan had many such battleships constructed and crewed by Droids where his innovative tactics of having them perform Kamikaze runs proved highly effective against the Republic's forces.

Despite their drawbacks, the Sethelonian Navy still uses a number of "Ironsides" and although the ship retains its classification as a Battleship this is more of a joke than anything else as they are mostly used in the role of a frigate in the fringes of Sethelonian controlled territory. Pirates and organised crime lords also occasionally use Derripan-class ships sometimes modified to include extra weapons and/or energy shields.

Merchant Ships

 **Sethelonian Transport Ship** :- Length: 800m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Hyperdrive Engine, Repulsorlift Engines, Shielding: Light Deflector Shields (500 SBD), Hull: 900 RU, Crew: 150, Passengers: 100-10,000 (varies depending on configuration), Cargo Capacity: 250, 000 metric tons,

Armament: 4X Dual Light Turbolaser Cannons (Twin-barrel), 16X Point-defence Light Laser Cannons (single-barrel),

Note: The main cargo ship used by the Sethelonian Merchant Navy, due to its limited armament it requires an escort of warships when carrying military goods, equipment, and personnel.

 **Quartermaster-class Supply Courier** : Length: 45m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Hyperdrive Engine, Repulsorlift Engines, Shielding: Deflector Shields (65 SBD), Crew: 2 (1 min-crew), Passengers: 10, Cargo Capacity: 120 metric tons,

Armament: None,

Note: Designed specifically to carry a variety of goods and raw materials, the workhorse of the Merchant fleet.

Shuttle Craft

 **Ministry-class Orbital Shuttle** :- Length: 20m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Repulsorlift Engines, Shielding: Deflector Shields(50 SBD), Crew: 2, Passengers: 36, Cargo Capacity: 1500 kg,

Armament: 2X Laser Cannons (fore-facing, single-barrel),

 **G-Type Light Shuttle** :-Length: 23m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Hyperdrive Engine, Repulsorlift Engines, Shielding: Deflector Shields (60 SBD), Crew: 1, Passengers: 3, Cargo Capacity: 10 tons,

Armament: 1X Double Laser Cannon (fore-facing, twin-barrel),

 **Herald-class Shuttle** :-Length: 28m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Hyperdrive Engine, Repulsorlift Engines, Shielding: Deflector Shields (75 SBD), Crew: 2, Passengers: 5-10, Cargo Capacity: 20 tons,

Armament: 2X Light turbolasers (fire-linked, fore-facing, mounted on each wing strut, Single-barrel),

 **Sethelonian Shuttle (Gamma-class)** :- Length: 15m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Repulsorlift Engines, Shielding: None, Crew: 1, Passengers: 1, Cargo Capacity: 1metric ton,

Armament: 1X Light Laser Cannon or 1X Light Ion Cannon (single-barrel),

 **Sethelonian Shuttle (Delta-class)** :- Length: 45m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Hyperdrive Engine, Repulsorlift Engines, Shielding: Deflector Shields (105 SBD), Crew: 5, Passengers: 42, Cargo Capacity: 90 Metric Tons,

Armament: 3X Laser Cannons (2 fore-facing, 1 Aft Facing, single-barrel), 2X Conventional Missile Launchers (4 missiles each),

 **Conductor-class Short Haul Landing Craft** :- Length: 19m, Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Repulsorlift Engines, Shielding: Deflector Shields (45 SBD),Crew: 1, Troop Capacity: 5 (+ 2 droids), Cargo Capacity: 80 metric tons,

Starfighters

 **Raven-class Starfighter** :- (also known as a Sith Starfighter or a Sethelonian Starfighter), Length: 7m, Propulsion: (Rakatan design)Twin Ion engine (sublight/repulsorlift engines), Shielding: N/A, Maximum Atmospheric speed: 1250 km/h, Crew: 1 pilot, Cargo Capacity: 40kg,

Armament: 2X Laser cannons (single-barrel),

Note: based upon the starfighter designed by Darth Revan himself, making up the bulk of his and Darth Malek's space forces during the Jedi Civil War.

A hybrid of various technologies originally constructed at the Rakatan space-based shipyard, the Starforge. A single-seater fighter mass-produced to be small, lightweight, and agile, the integrity of the fighter's hull was minimal, as were the life support systems. The pilot did not need to wear a full spacesuit although many chose to do so since there was a significant chance that the pilot may need to eject from a damaged craft.

Its twin ion engine was a prototype Rakatan design, the power granted by the dual engines and thrusters afforded the fighter manoeuvrability nearly to the point of instability, therefore requiring that much of the central chassis was given to managing the reactor core for optimal performance.

The Raven starfighter's design consisted of a short, stubby carriage that housed the cockpit and sub-systems. A feature exclusive to this design was the fighters ability to fold its wings and power down its weapon systems when docked or traversing long distances to conserve energy. Engaging the wings unfolded and the laser cannons, one on each outward edge of the wings, were brought to bear, this allowed the fighter a broaf attack arc, while its small forward and rear profiles made it difficult to target in return.

Now serves as the primary fighter of the Sethlonian Kingdom.

 **S-100 Stinger-class Starfighter** :- Length: 11.5m, Propulsion: Sublight/Repulsorlift engines, Short-range Hyperdrive, Shielding: Deflector Shields (25 SBD),Maximum Atmospheric Speed: 1050km/h, Crew:1 pilot,

Armament: 2X Assault Laser Cannons (single-barrel), 2X Conventional torpedo launchers (4 torpedoes per launcher),

Note: originally a republic single-seater fighter during and after the Great Sith War. Stingers were capable of high speeds and until the introduction of the Aurek Tactical Strikefighter served as the mainstay Jedi fighter.

Now although in service in the Sethlonian Navy is more commonly favoured by mercenaries and private militias.

 **Starsaber-class Starfighter** :- Length: 13m, Propulsion: Sublight/Repulsorlift engines, Short-range Hyperdrive, Shielding: Deflector Shields (29 SBD), Maximum Atmospheric Speed: 1100km/h, Crew: 1 pilot,

Armament: 2X Heavy Blaster Cannons (single-barrel),

Note: originally developed by the Republic as an experimental fighter and tested by Jedi pilots, this single-seater craft was capable of swift acceleration, but had low manoeuvrability-to-speed ratio and slow control stick reaction. As such it gained a reputation as a dangerous and unwieldy craft. With the Jedi test pilots often having to compensate by using their force powers to overcome the starfighters design flaws which were never corrected.

The above flaws were seemingly recreated in the Sethelonian version to the point that even the regular military won't use them and they are instead often used by pirates, organised crime syndicates, mercenaries and bounty hunters, or at least those who can't afford anything better.

 **Aurek-class Tactical Strikefighter** :- Length: 9.2m, Propulsion: Sublight/Repulsorlift engines, Short-mid-range Hyperdrive, Shielding: Deflector Shields (48 SBD),Crew: 1 pilot,

Armament: 2X Heavy Laser Cannons (single-barrel), 2X Warhead Launchers (3 warheads per launcher),

Note: the Delta-shaped starfighter was capable of considerable acceleration and manoeuvring, and had variable-geometry wings. They were easily re-fuelable and re-armable, thus driving costs down.

Although present in the Sethlonian Navy, due to their effectiveness and battle strength, they are restricted to Royal Guard fighter squadrons and particular loyal regular Squadrons.

 **S-250 Chela-class starfighter** :- Length: 14m, Propulsion: Sublight/Repulsorlift engines, Short-mid-range Hyperdrive, Shielding: Deflector Shields (56 SBD),Crew: 1 pilot,

Armament: 1X Twin Laser Cannon (Twin-barrel), 2X Conventional Missile Launchers (6 missiles per launcher),

Note: used by the Republic, and fought in many battles including the battle of Rakata Prime. Where they flew alongside the more nimble Aurek Tactical Strikefighters.

Serves as the Sethelonian Navy's premier Bomber craft.

 **AN2:** Well that's it for now, if anyone is interested in comparing Sethelonian warships to current republic/future Imperial warships I'd suggest googling The Holo Net Wiki – this website has a number of extremely detailed stats and details about both existing and fan-made SW ships and fighters.


End file.
